Deseos de Libertad
by Asagui Yakuza
Summary: Eren de tan solo 11 años vivirá debido a una tragedia, del lado de los barrios bajos y la mafia en donde gobierna el que tiene mas poder, Levi quien se encarga del niño, deberá cuidar la inocencia de este que no sea manchada en el mundo que el vive, así criando sin saberlo a su gran amor, o a su peor enemigo futuro, una historia llena de drama, tragedia y amor prohibido
1. Capítulo 1 Tragedias

Deseos de Libertad  
Capítulo 1 Tragedias 

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Advertencia: este fanfiction contiene Boy X Boy (en el futuro no muy lejano)**

**Nota de la autora: gracias por leer **

_Eran un día lluvioso muchas veces Grisha se sentaba en su escritorio, analizando una evidencia que lo tenia intrigado , eran fotos de hombres descuartizados, al igual que mujeres y niños_

-semanas intentado descifrar cada una de estas cosas , pero nada claro, todo por partes, nada concluido _se acomodo las gafas y rasco la barbilla_semanas intentado capturar a un criminal de este calibre, pero las mismas semanas que e fracasado, investigaciones de peritaje, detectives privados nada a servido, se sabe que son asesinos , que matan sin objetivo aparente, lo que hace a un criminal un experto es la forma de ocultar al cuerpo y ocultar la evidencia_tocan a su puerta_pase

-buenas tardes comisionado, hay una persona en la puerta de la estacion dice que necesita hablar con usted, no dio su nombre, dijo que usted sabria quien es

-s-si en seguida voy_Grisha se apresura, al salir de la estacion, se topa con la oscuridad de la noche y la lluvia que aun caia con la misma fuerza, busca con la mirada , cruzando la calle enfrente a un café un hombre con un pants color negro , gorra y tenis del mismo color lo saluda con la mano y lo llama hacie el con uno de sus dedos al tiempo que entraba a un callejon, Grisha fue cuidadoso para ver que nadie lo siguiera entro al callejón _te estaba esperando

-te debo un favor, desde hace años, me entere que estas en problemas vengo a ayudarte, ¿tu me llamaste no?

-si así es,

-bien, escucho

-primero que nada, gracias, y segundo _del bolsillo de su pantalon mete la mano y saca una fotografia, se la entrega al otro sujeto enfrente de el_ellos son los que me preocupan, pido solo proteccion para ellos , tambien entiendo la situacion en la que estas, no quiero que tu tambien resultes involucrado

-¿proteccion?_toma la foto y en ella ve a una mujer de cabello largo y dos niños, como de 10 años_entiendo, tu familia

-a mi no me importa que me pase, pero a ellos, prométeme que estaran bien

-el favor que te debo equivale a una vida Grisha, aqui hablamos de 2 mas

-lo se, no creas que no lo tome en cuenta,_le entrega unos papeles_ellos 2 por eso

_el sujeto examina los papeles no se le veía el rostro por la gorra y las gafas de sol puestas, pero se pudo distinguir una linea de una sonrisa satisfecha_

-es un trato

_3 semanas despues_

_Grisha esta por salir de la estacion de policía, eran las 12:30 de la tarde, se despide de los demas esta por subir a su auto, cuando recibe una llamada_

-diga

-Hola cariño,

-Carla , ¿como estas cariño?

-bien, ¿ya pasaras por los niños a la escuela?

-estoy por hacerlo, tengo tiempo

-bien , solo queria decirte que , otra vez a Eren lo llevaron a la direccion

-¿otra vez?

-bueno, es que al parecer golpeo a unos compañeros

-ese niño me sacara de mis casillas un día de estos_cuelga, sube a su auto _

_mientras en la escuela Eren esta sentado en un pasillo, esperando a ser llamado para ser castigado por el Director en persona, no es que fuera mal niño, el solo se estaba defendiendo, pero eso le causaba problemas, escucho por la puerta que su padre vendría , como ya sabía que tipo de platica tendria con su padre, decidio escaparse, escabulléndose por fin era libre_

-si hubieran preguntado bien lo que paso, el que estuviera en esa oficina seria otro no yo_se mete las manos a los bolsillos del pantalon de su uniforme_es tan injusto, mejor me voy a casa_camina unas cuadras, cuando algo lo hace voltear, al hacerlo discretamente nota a un hombre de pants negros, a la distancia , se le hacia familiar Eren era un niño que se figaba en los detalles , muchas veces lo habia visto pero, no le tomo importancia, hasta ahora, para perderlo decidio entrar a una calle , error muy grande_¿bien ahora, hacia donde voy?,

-miren miren miren , un pequeño , ¿a donde tan solito? ´¿te perdiste, quieres ir con tu mami?_ un hombre sin camisa tatuado de hombros y cara se le acerca_

-... loco

-¿que dijiste enano?

-dije que, esta loco...aparte idiota o sordo...

-ahora si sacaste boleto maestro _El sujeto lo toma del cuello y lo azota contra la pared_ya no eres tan valiente niño _de la nada una mano sujeta el hombro de aquel hombre_

-normalmente no lo hago pero te dare la opcion de hacer esto por las buenas , sueltalo

-¿tu quien eres idiota? _deja caer a Eren y le devuelve un golpe el contrario lo esquiva le sujeta el ante brazo y le da un puñetazo en la cara estilo box dejandolo inconciente_

-no sabras nunca quien soy, pero mañana que te duela me recordaras, jaja_lo arroja a un lado de la pared, mientras Eren aun en el suelo lo mira desconcertado_¿no es una pena mocoso?, una buena frase para mi contrincante pero no la escuchara porque esta noqueado

-...supongo... (este tipo...¿quien es?)...gracias... por defenderme

-¿no deberias estar en la escuela?_se acomoda las mangas de su sudadera color negro_

-deberia, me escape y no pienso volver,

-o rebelde, mira niño, te dare un consejo si pudiera regresar el tiempo volveria a la escuela_se mete las manos a los bolsillos_ no desperdicies tu vida

-no lo hago pero, _se sienta en el suelo_me escape porque tenia coraje, no voy mal en mis notas, es por eso que no me expulsan, (que extraño, contandole mis cosas a un sujeto que no conosco), pero ya me canse

-no me digas ¿te molestan?_se sienta junto a el con toda naturalidad_

-pues, si, bueno no a mi directamente, a mis amigos, estaba en la direccion por defender a Armin, un amigo de la escuela, lo molestan solo por llevarse conmigo _se abraza las rodillas_y como yo los golpe a ellos, el malo soy yo y no preguntan que hicieron ellos

-entiendo, ¿tienes a alguien por lo que valga la pena volver?

-...pues, mi familia

-entonces ven _se para y le extiende la mano_ es un barrio peligroso, es mejor que no te quedes aqui

-se lo agradezco pero no quiero _se levanta y se dispone a correr pero lo sujenta del brazo_¡oye sueltame!

-bueno tu lo pediste _toma a Eren y se lo lleva como costal hechandolo a su espalda_nos regresamos a la escuela

-¡Esto a ti no te importa bajame , bajame, ¿quien demonios eres? bajameeeee! _Eren se comienza a mover lanzando patadas y golpeando la espalda del que lo tenia cargando_¡bajame bajameee, tu idiota bajameee!

-ya quedate quieto o te noqueo

-¡me vale bajame o te voy a aaaaah no se quien sea pero lo odiooooo!

_lo regreso a la escuela toco en la puerta y cuando le abrieron arrojo a Eren a la entrada_

-este mocoso es Eren Jeager va en este escuela ,adios

-espere ¿quien es usted?_una chica de cabello castaño claro solo miro extrañada_

_en la casa de los Jeager , estan cenando, todos con una cara muy seria, quien rompe el silencio es la madre de Eren_

-cariño, yo entiendo que existen injusticias en el mundo pero eso no te da derecho a resolverlas con violencia

-tu madre tiene razon jovencito, no todo es_lo interrumpe Eren_

-¿lo dices tu papá?, que yo sepa tu eres policia, y no pienso dejarme de la gente que me quiere hacer daño, si me defendi golpeando a los demas pero si no hubiera sido asi esos golpes me hubieran tocado a mi, es lo que haces tu , defiendes a la gente usando la violencia

-¡es diferente Eren estamos hablando de criminales no de niños que van a la escuela!

-¡es lo mismo, futuros delincuentes y eso tu lo has dicho!

-Eren no le hables así a tu padre

-¡es que no es justo, nadie de la direccion te conto que patearon a Armin en el estomago y que esta en el hospital por eso!

-Eren entiendo tu molestia , tu enojo y frustracion pero no quiero que mi hijo sea mayor creyendo que lo puede solucionar el mundo así, estas castigado, puedes retirarte

-...¡los odio!_Eren se va corriendo de la mesa, y va a su cuarto, azota la puerta al entrar y comienza a patear la pared_¡aaaaaaaaaaaaah!... no es justo, _se escucha como tocan la puerta_

-Eren soy yo abreme

-¡dejame Mikasa no quiero hablar contigo!

-yo no te hice nada, ven vamos a hablar

-...no, dejame solo _tenia un nudo en la garganta,_dejame

_pasaron las horas y Eren se quedo dormido en su alfombra del cuarto hasta que sintio como alguien lo cargaba a su cama, abrio los ojos y noto a su madre_

-lindo te vas a resfriar si te quedas ahi

-...perdon,

-ya ya, _lo acuesta y le acaricia la frente_yo se que, la vida aveces no es justa, pero , a las personas que si lo son, les llegara la justicia sola, sin ellas mover un dedo para el mal, no olvides eso, se que piensas que es injusto , pero te estamos enseñando algo bueno cariño, te perdono, pidele perdon a tu padre despues, le preocupas de igual manera

-...si, mamá, te quiero

-yo tambien_le da un beso en la frente_descansa por ahora y duerme bien

_en estudio de su padre, esta Grisha hablando por telefono_

-te agradezco el favor

-tu hijo tiene agallas pero yo que tú mejor le mejoraba el genio

-si lo se, es joven

-demasiado, mas te vale vigilar bien a tú hijo, tambien tengo negocios Grisha, no puedo cuidarlo todo el tiempo

_al día siguiente Eren al salir de la escuela se dirige a la misma calle en donde se habia topado al tipo de la otra vez_

-(que raro sujeto, pero ¿por que sabia mi nombre?) que mal, _busco en el callejón, en las calles pero no lo vio en ningun lado_pero _en eso una camioneta negra en la calle contraria se estaciona en una farmacia, a Eren le dio mala espina y decide entrar a una tienda, ve como 6 hombres vestidos de traje con armas en mano entran al bar donde estacionan , se escuchar disparos, no lo dudo saco su telefono movil y marco a emergencias, pasando un rato los sujetos salen pero solo 2 de ellos, suben su camioneta y aceleran casi atropellando a una multitud curiosa, el hombre de la tienda lo toma del hombro y le dice_

-mejor quedate aqui jovencito ire a ver si puedo ayudar no salgas hasta que

_no le hizo caso Eren corrio hasta el otro lado de la calle y entro a la farmacia, con lo que se topo no fue una escena agradable muchas personas estaban en el suelo, Eren no era tonto estaban heridas o muertas recorrio el lugar se quedo en medio del lugar ,se quedo quieto se llenaba de miedo poco a poco hasta que sintio como sujetaban su pie_

-¡aaaaaaaaaaah!

-gritas como niña _era el hombre que lo habia ayudado la otra vez con su sudadera negra, el gorro puesto pero , se veia terrible lleno de polvo y lo noto a pesar de la ropa negra, lleno de sangre_¿que demonios haces aqui?

-n-nada yo solo , entre por curiosidad

-idiota_se intento levantar pero no pudo_tch,

-...lo ayudo _Eren lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, el mayor solo se sujeto el estomago y caminaba con dificultad_

-ve a la salida, dejame ahi y largate

-no lo hare

-¡que te vayas!

-no lo voy a hacer, mi padre me enseño que nunca debo de deber favores asi que se calla y camine, ¿hacia alla que es?

-...ya te dije una salida, vamos rapido_el mayor se impresiono, el niño tenia mucho carácter a pesar de ver toda esa escena, no le hizo preguntas solo se limito a ayudarlo a salir de ahi, saliendo por la puerta trasera lo condujo a un auto metido en un callejon_dejame aqui

-¿seguro que esta bien?

-si , si ya déjalo, sube, _Eren obedece y se mete al auto,_agachate y no salgas hasta que te diga

-bien (¿quien es este sujeto?, a mi no me hace tonto es un criminal pero. ¿por que sabe mi nombre?.. ¿por que me ayudo?)... señor

-callate no me hables ahora y no te asomes

-si...(que no me asome, este auto se ve limpio, a pesar de todo) _mientras Eren hacia muchas preguntas noto que se detuvo el auto_

-baja rapido, pero antes ¿a que fuiste ahí?

-pues, lo estaba buscando

-idiota

-si lo fui_Eren asoma la cabeza y nota que esta cerca de la escuela_pero usted mas, creo que entiendo algo, usted es un policia en cubierto

-algo así, ya bajate

-o un criminal que le debe un favor a mi padre

_hubo un silencio, el hombre se bajo del auto se subio a la parte trasera donde estaba Eren y lo sujeta de los hombros_

-¿tu que sabes?

-nada , solo lo supuse, y creo que di en el clavo jejeje, soy hijo de un comisionado, veo muchas series de casos policiacos y no olvide que soy listo, el hecho de que me lleven a la direccion no quiere decir que sea tonto, llevo con altas notas mis materias

-aparte de todo arrogante y molesto

-no lo nego osea que si es cierto , sabe, creo que si es verdad me hace pensar muy diferente de papá

-Grisha es un hombre integro, si tienes razon le debo un favor, y si no se lo debiera ya estuvieras muerto, aargh_se sujeta el estomago_

-lo hi-hirieron , ¿es grave?

-no te importa ya te dije, asuntos mios

-a ver,_Eren le toca el estomago , nota la humedad de la sangre corre a su mochila y saca una de sus camisas con unas tijeras de sus utiles escolares hace tiras la camisa_mi mamá estudio enfermeria y me enseño como curar una hemorragia, pero ¿sera superficial o de que tipo? a ver subase esa sudadera

-..._no le veia el rostro pero se notaba que no lo tomaba en serio_

-...¡que se la suba o grito que me tiene secuestrado!

-mocoso hijo de tu

-mi mamá no le debe nada ande_de mala gana el hombre se sube la sudadera y Eren mira la herida , parecia un roce de una navaja un poco profunda _es superficial , lo bueno y am _toma una de las tiras, la amarra en la parte del pecho y otra en la parte baja de la herida_ asi ya no va a sangrar mucho,_ con las demas tiras improvisa un vendaje y lo envuelve_listo

_la presión que ejerció Eren en la herida hizo que parara de sangrar_

-bueno se ve que sabes de esto_se bajo la prenda_

-la verdad no, le menti jajajajaja

-tarado _le da un golpe en la cabeza_

-oiga con eso pienso_se soba la cabeza_pero lo ayude, es la primera vez que lo hago una persona real, lo vi en un programa de television, sirvio

-tch, vete de una vez y si no digas nada

-si dijera nos matan a los dos, claro que no abrire la boca, me voy pero volvere ,

-falta que yo este aqui

-claro que estara, pero ¿por que tirotearon el lugar?, una deuda, de seguro venden droga ahi, tiene deudas que no paga jajajaja

-ya no veas tanto la televisión _le revuelve los cabellos_ pero algo así

-pues los que llegaron ahí no tenian pinta de policias, ellos jamas llegan asi a un lugar, _empieza a buscar algo en su mochila_ mi papá por meses busca donde venden drogas, usted ..¿no hace eso verdad?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia ya te dije, eres un mocoso entrometido

-enseñeme a ser como usted, por eso lo estaba buscando_recibe otro golpe en la cabeza pero mas fuerte esta vez_¡aaah que ahi no me golpee!_le pega en el brazo_aaauch

-no sabes lo que dices

-claro que si, yo solo queria que me enseñara a defenderme

-para eso no necesitas mi ayuda y eso se nota, ya vete de aqui, tu padre no tarda en venir por ti

-bueno, ya se donde econtrarlo de todas maneras mañana pasare por ahí

-¡no lo haras!

-si lo hare _le enseña la lengua_ ¿como se llama?

-no te importa

-bien señor "no te importa" mañana nos vemos, jejeje_sale corriendo fuera del auto antes de que recibiera otro golpe_

-ese mocoso idiota es igual de arrogante y fastidioso que su padre, pero, (tambien determinado, si el no hubiera llegado, ...)ay que boberia_esta por pasar al asiento del bolante cuando nota un almuerzo en el asiento, era mas que obvio que se lo dejo el niño ahí_ay.._lo toma esta por arrojarlo pero, se detiene y lo guarda _Eren, creo que de niño comun no tienes nada_enciende su auto y se va_

_mietras Eren ya esta su casa haciendo su tarea de matematicas, era un niño disciplinado a pesar de todo , cuando termino se lavo las manos y fue a cenar_

-mamá ya estoy listo

-si cariño, papá y Mikasa no vendran a cenar

-Mikasa de seguro en casa de Annie y papá en el trabajo no es novedad ajaja

-si, cenaremos los dos solitos otra vez_Carla le sirve su plato es pure de papa, con un trozo de carne y verduras_cometelo todo

-si,

_mientras en la estacion de policia_

-señor solicitan todas las unidades en la calle principal de la ciudad, al parecer un robo a una estancia infantil,

-¿estancia infaltil?

-si no tengo bien los datos solo necesitamos, que vayan todos los refuerzos

-esta bien_sale corriendo de la oficina, la mujer entra y toma el telefono, espera que contesten_

-¿bueno?

-ya esta, cumpli mi parte...

-gracias preciosa, te debo una

_en los barrios bajos de la cuidad_

-¡oye Jefe!_un chico de cabello oscuro se le acerca al nuestro sujeto de sudadera negra que esta recargado en una pared _

-¿que sucede marco?

-malas noticias, la banda de, pues

-habla

-hicieron su movimiento antes, tenia razon con sus sospechas, si haran eso

-...malditasea_corre lo mas que puede hacia una direccion_

_mientras con los policias llegan al lugar del crimen la gente esta alrededor, varias mujeres gritan y piden ayuda por sus hijos que estan en el lugar, Grisha baja de la patrulla _

-reporte

-señor, tienen de rehenes a los niños, son 10 en total o eso es lo que nos dicen, son 4 sujetos que entraron con armas de fuego

-¿por que asaltar una estancia infaltil?

-recibio una donacion en efectivo por parte del gobierno para remodelar las instalaciones, es por eso señor, es una gran suma de dinero

-ya veo, quiero a un francotirador en el techo, el negociador y _suena su celular y contesta_diga

-¡Grisha, ¿donde estas?!

-...tu.. estoy en el trabajo

-¡llama a tu casa, diles que salgan de ahí pero ya!

-¿por que?

-¡has lo que te digo si quieres verlos vivos idiota, el quiere cobrar lo que le debes, y sabes que tipo de cobradores tienen!

-...no_Grisa corre a la patrulla_

-¡comisionado!

-¡quiero 2 patrullas a mi lado ahora!

-pero señor

-¡ahora, te dejo a cargo!_acelera y dos patrullas mas lo siguen_no Dios no_intenta llamar a casa pero no contestan _¡maldito!

_mientras en la casa de los Jeager, se habia idio la luz, aunque a oscuras la luz de vela y de luna iluminaban el lugar_

-mamá mejor me voy a dormir

-si lindo con cuidado sube las escaleras

-ya voy,

-¿ya te lavaste los dientes?

-no me trates como si tuviera 9 años

-jajaja esta bien adulto de 11 buenas noches

-buenas noches

_se escucha un sonido fuerte cerca de la puerta_

-...tocaron.._Eren dijo suponiendo pues el timbre servia con la luz y esta no estaba_mamá

-cre-creo que si ve a la cama lindo..._Carla se asoma por la mirilla de la puerta y nota a dos sujetos_no _corre en direccion a su hijo y lo toma de la mano_ven y no hables

-¿mamá?_Eren es empujado a la cocina , su mamá abre una puerta de la alacena y lo mete ahi_

-no hables, ni digas nada, no salgas de aqui , no importa que suceda no salgas

-pe-pero

-Eren, lo que mas temia esta pasando, obedeceme, no olvides que los amos

-...me estas asustando

-no es mi intencion, _le cierra la puerta_te amo

-mamá... mami no mamá

_Eren puede ver entre la rendija de la puerta como su madre abandona la cocina, lo demas, fue aterrador, escucho la puerta de su casa ser derribada, a su madre gritar, como se rompian cosas, como su madre gritaba mas fuerte, se quedo helado un rato, quiso abrir la puerta pero era inutil, tenia miedo, un miedo que lo termino paralizando, seguia escuchando a su madre gritar hasta que un tipo entro a la cocina, se paro y miro directamente hacia donde estaba Eren, por dentro rogaba que no descubriera donde estaba, pero su suplica no fue escuchada de un tiron el hombre abrio la puerta y saco a Eren de su escondite_

-¡encontre a una ratita de cocina! jajajaja

-¡dejameee! aaah! _lo sujetan de los cabellos y lo arrojan a la sala en donde vio la escena mas estremecedora , su madre estaba llena de sangre arrojada en el sillon individual de su sala_¡mamaa!

-¡callate esta bien! jaja por ahora

-¡dejenme!

-si te dejaremos en cuanto tu padre venga_se veia a lo lejos las luces de las patrullas que ya venian en camino_oh miren ya llego el heroe del comisionado Jeager ´¿crees que tu papá es eso un heroe? si todos los hijos de los policias son iguales

-mi padre es mi padre, no lo hace mejor ser policia_miro a los hombres eran 4 en total_

-..oooh, que niño , vales oro por esa respuesta no lo niego pero _lo sujeta de la barbilla_ hasta el oro puede ser opacado solo necesita ser tratado con una buena mancha que se encargue de eso _se esta desabrochando el pantalon en eso Carla con la voz debil que le quedaba_

-no a mi hijo no, por favor, a el no, solo es un niño

-yo tambien lo era cuando me paso jajaaja

-¡Eren, no a el nooo!

-(¿hacer que?...¿que hara?)..._Eren vio como ese sujeto se estaba abriendo el cierre del pantalon y se acercaba a el _¡no te acerques!_intento escapar pero fue detenido por un golpe en la cabeza con una de las armas que cargaban_

-oh vamos te gustara lo prometo_se escucho un disparo, aquel hombre callo de espaldas sonando como un costal pesado, sigio el tiroteo entre una sombra y los hombres que estaban ahi, dandole en la pierna a Eren quien dio un grito doloroso_

-¡¿quien demonios dispara?!_gritaban los hombres, pero de la nada un hombre cerca de la escalera disparaba los 3 sujetos restantes dispararon a ese lugar, pero la sombra era rapida de un salto estaba en la planta baja, esquivo algunos disparos para darles unos en el estomago a otros 2 de ellos, el que quedaba salio de la casa,_

-...maldita sea_el hombre misterioso tomo a Eren y lo cargo estilo princesa_ven vamonos hay mas tipos afuera_la voz e ese hombre la reconocio a pesar de tener un pasa montañas en el rostro, Eren, suplicante le dijo_

-¡mi mamá, no la dejes!

-...lo siento, _miro a Carla, tenia golpes y sangraba de su parte intima, _no puedo es tarde

-vete Eren, llevatelo ¡llevatelo!

-¡no, mamaaa!

-se buen niño_Carla le sonrio a su hijo_ vete y vive por los dos_las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas_ Levi,_el nombrado volteo a verla una vez mas_ gracias, cuidalo por mi _solo asintio con la cabeza y se llevo a Eren fuera de la casa_

-¡bajame mi mamá esta viva , esta viva! _se movia para querer liberarse le aventaba golpes, los cuales le daban en la cara a Levi pero este no se inmuto y sigio corriendo con el en brazos_¡bajameee¡_en ese grito se escucho ruidos de balazos, de diferentes estilo de armas, disparos continuos, Eren vio entre el hombro de Levi y noto la patrulla de su padre a el bajando de ella y recibiendo un disparo en la cabeza_...papá...no..._y finalmente, su casa en llamas, su vida, su familia, todo lo que tenia , estaba perdido, solo miro esa escena, y dio el grito mas fuerte que pudo y se desmayo, Levi dejo de correr, para ver el estado del niño, saco un radio de su cinturon _

-¿donde estas idiota?_le contesta una voz femenina_

-ya voy ya voy, espera ya te vi , y vienen tras de ti ¡corre corre!

-hay no_Levi corre con Eren ahora lo cargo estilo costal, le disparan y sale a su encuentro una camioneta abre la puerta y entra de un salto con Eren, reciben unos cuantos disparos en las puertas y logran escapar_acelera, nos temos que ir

-¿y la demas familia..?_era una mujer con una coleta de cabello castaño y lentes_

-...pues_baja la cabeza_

-ya veo, llegamos tarde,

-...¡aaaaah!_lanza un grito frustrado_tch,

-¿y que haremos con el niño?

-... yo .. no lo se

* * *

¿tratara bien Levi a Eren chibi de solo 11 añitos?

¿quien mato a la familia Jeager?

¿donde esta Mikasa? (a quien le importe jajaj XDD okis nu)  
Se me antojo :D hacer una segunda historia asi bien .3.U dramática jajajaja xDD gracias por leer los quiero byeeee


	2. Capítulo 2 Conociendote

Deseos de Libertad  
Capítulo 2 Conociendote

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Advertencia: este fanfiction contiene Boy X Boy (en el futuro no muy lejano)**

**Nota de la autora: gracias por leer agradecimientos al final**

_Eren despertó y sitio como le ponían un paño húmedo en la cabeza, veía todo borroso , le dolia todo el cuerpo, una voz gentil le hablo, pero el no pudo distinguir quien era_

-hola lindo, me alegra que despertaras , estas a salvo, me llamo Hanji, no te hare nada malo

-¿donde, estoy?._hablaba con una voz muy debil_mi hermana ¿donde esta? mi , madre , estaba en mi casa, ¡debemos ir por ella! _Eren se intenta levantar pero Hanji lo detiene_¡suelteme! ¡no quiero estas aqui! ¡sueltemeee! ¡no, mamaaaaaa! aaaaaah!_a pesar del dolor de todo su cuerpo, Eren luchaba por liberarse de los brazos de esa mujer extraña_

-ay Dios mio, tranquilo , tranquilo_lo sujeto a la cama, pero la fuerza del niño la hacia seder_¡Levi ayúdame! ¡Levi!

-¡maaamaaaa! ¡ya déjeme! ¡sueltemeee! ¡quiero ir a mi casa!

-¡Levii!

_Levi entro a la habitacion rapidamente al escuchar aquellos gritos, retiro a Hanji e intento sujetar a Eren este le avento de golpes atinando algunos, no le importo y sujeto a Eren con un abrazo aprensivo por detras del menor, solo sostenia a Eren para que no se hiciera daño el mismo, mientras Eren gritaba y lloraba el solo lo abrazaba, no le dijo nada mientras lo tenia el los brazos_

¡mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...¡mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!...¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_fue el ultimo grito que dio y solo le quedaron los sollozos y las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, Levi sintio como el cuerpo del niño sedia, se habia quedado sin fuerza,_

-ya tranquilo, se lo que sientes, pero no estas solo, Eren, no estas solo niño, no estas solo_Eren seguia llorando pero cerro los ojos muy fuerte sintiendo los brazos de ese hombre extraño fue entonces cuando recordo, esa voz era del sujeto que habia conocido anteriormente del hombre que lo fue a salvar,_

-usted... es la persona que..._volteo a verlo, era un hombre de piel blanca de apariencia joven y ojos color verde oliva_usted, es el que me encontre en el

-ya ya, ya entendi que me reconoces, por fin nos vemos cara a cara,

-me duele mi cabeza_se toco la frente_aay...

-es logico_igual le toco la frente pero mas delicadamente_te dieron un buen golpe ahí,

-ten lindo te traje un té , me da miedo darte una aspirina para el dolor_Hanji se acerca con la taza, Eren la miro fijamente fue ahí en donde la mujer se enamoro de esa carita_aaaw pero si eres un niño tan lindoo

-gra-gracias_Eren se hace un poquito para atrás buscando refugio en Levi , mas valia un malo conocido a un bueno por conocer_

-oh no me tengas miedo tesoro, _saca un pañuelo y le suena la nariz al menor_soy tú amiga fui conocida de tú papi

-¿ah si?.._ladea la cabeza_

-aaaaaaaaaw_Hanji se abraza a si misma_es tan jodidamente lindooooo

-ay_Eren se hace mas para atras y Levi lo sostiene de los hombros_

-esta loca de aqui es Hanji

-mucho gusto lindo, tu eres Eren, el hijo de Grisha, como te dije soy , bueno yo era amiga de tu papi, lamento lo que paso_Eren solo bajo de nuevo la cabeza_oh...lo siento

-vamos a comer, debes de tener hambre_Eren solo movio la cabeza negativamente_pues aunque no tengas debes de comer, tengo muchos problemas como para tener otro mas si te llegas a enfermar así que te quede claro algo de una buena vez, aqui el que manda soy yo ¿entiendes?..._Eren asienta con la cabeza_bien ya te dije vamos a comer

_levi cargo a Eren estilo princesa, no podia caminar por el disparo que habia recibido en la pierna y el niño aprovecho para mirar en el lugar en el que estaba para su sorpresa era una casa lujosa, el cuarto en el que estaba tenia una cama matrimonial con muebles negro y blanco, cuando bajo la escaleras aprecio un barandal de color dorado y las paredes de blanco con toques de negro, los muebles tambien resaltaban por un rojo oscuro, quienes lo tenian ahora, se veia que no vivian mal_

-Levi pon a Erencito aqui, _Hanji recorre una silla_y traigo la cena_levi coloco a Eren en la silla de un comedor de cristal_

-¿usted vive aqui?

-vivimos aqui_Levi lo corrigio_vivo con esa mujer demente que acabas de conocer, con algunos de mis subordinados y bajo estas circunstancias ahora tu tambien

_Eren se inquieto un poco ¿sus subordinados? ¿con que tipo de gente se tenia que enfrentar ahora?_

-ya veo, este, _agacha la cabeza_¿que sabe de mi hermana ella?

-no se nada, solo que no estaba en tu casa pero, bien sabes que pudieron

-Mikasa no es debil como yo, ella de seguro esta bien, algo me lo dice, quiero ir a buscarla

-yo me estoy encargando de eso tonto, calmate

-..si..._Eren baja la mirada aun se le asomaban las lagrimas en los ojos_¿puedo preguntar algo, referente a.._es interrumpido_

-pregunta lo que se te de la gana_levi pone los codos en la mesa y recarga la barbilla en una de sus manos_

-¿usted quien es?

-...mi nombre es Levi, fui amigo de tú padre , pero mas que nada le debia una deuda, parte de cubrir esa deuda , era cuidarlos , pero, algo se salio de control y sucedio lo que ya viviste, no era mi intencion fallarles solo no contaba con ciertas piezas del rompecabezas que estoy armando,

-...usted no es policia, eso ya lo note la otra vez ¿quien es?

-ya que viviras aqui

-¡Levi! ssshhhhh _Hanji lo calla_es solo un niño

-pero uno muy listo, así que lo entendera, no te mentire, algunos de aqui son policias en cubierto, como esta loca 4 ojos

-hola _Hanji saluda diciendo hola con la mano_

-y otros mas somos criminales

-...pues... creo que eso ya lo sabia,

-así es , tienes razon le debo un favor a tu padre, aqui se maneja así "vida por vida", pero como el a cambio me dio mas de una vida, ten por seguro que nada te pasara, estas a salvo aqui, siempre y cuando hagas todo lo que te digo

-si...

-por hoy solo estaremos nosotros, los demas estan trabajando

-¿que tipo de criminal es?...

-es mejor que no lo sepas

-de todos modos un día lo sabre es mejor que me diga de una vez

_Eren era listo, eso ya lo sabía Levi, tenia un punto valido, si le empezaba a mentir, despues se podria salir de control_

-esta bien, tú lo pediste. trafico droga, mato por dinero, narcomenudeo, secuestro, una vez me dedique a la trata de blancas, pero la verdad no me gustan los escandalos por eso lo deje, pero no te confundas, yo, soy un criminal de profesion

-..¿profesion?...no entiendo

-pues es facil cariño, nosotros como policias, debemos de tener contactos que, la verdad, no son muy descentes que digamos...como el _Hanji señala a Levi_son criminales que dejamos que hagan lo necesario para traernos informacion, es un menos por mas

-asi es, me dejan en paz y yo les doy informacion de los peces gordos, así de sencillo_Levi se levanta y va hacia Eren toma una silla junto a el en el comedor y lo mira a los ojos_¿te molesta?

-...la verdad, me da igual, de todos modos no tengo a donde ir, ¿de que me podría quejar? si al menos aqui estoy a salvo...

-bien dicho_Levi sonrie de lado y mira al niño con la cabeza baja_tranquilo como lo dijiste estas a salvo, nadie se metera contigo y si lo hicieran bueno, te imaginas que le pasara, el trafico de organos es buen negocio en estos tiempos_se vuelve a levantar y va a la cocina_tú 4 ojos ven ayudame

-ya voy regreso Erencito ¿eres alergico a algun tipo de alimento?

-... pues no.._abre los ojos muy grande para Hanji era ver como un cachorrito abrazable_

-oouh eres tan bonitoo, te dire algo lindo Levi es grosero, irritante mal humorado, tiene mal genio, mata antes de preguntar jajaja_Eren solo abre mas los ojos pero de miedo al escuchar eso_pero es buena persona, te vamos a cuidar bien no te apures lindo

-..gracias_Hanji Entra a la cocina y deja a Eren solo en el comedor pensando_(mis padres, yo puede hacer algo, quisiera poder haberle dicho que los amaba, que a pesar de muchas cosas y disgustos que tuvimos, me hubiera gustado que ellos escucharan esto pero ahora ya es muy tarde)_recarga su cabeza en la mesa y cierra los ojos_(ya es tarde para muchas cosas)

_Hanji sale de la cocina con un plato de comida para el , tiene un plato de arroz al lado espinacas con huevo y de tomar un vaso de leche grande_

-no le puse chocolate pero si quieres le pongo a tu leche

-este no gracias así esta bien

-oh vamos yo se que tú quieres_Hanji lo codea despacio_un poco

-...este... si gracias, _se sonroja_pero no se moleste

-no es molestia lindo, bueno _toma su vaso y le revuelve chocolate en polvo _listo

-gracias,¿Hanji-san?

-dime tesoro

-¿quien mas vive aqui?

-bueno como ya te dijo Levi vivimos policias y ladrones ajajaja no nos mordemos si te preguntas eso jajaja, es raro pero la verdad es mejor así, Grisha era parte de nuestro grupo pero a diferencia de nosotros que no tenemos nada que perder, el los tenia a ustedes._Eren baja la cabeza , depues mira su plato de comida pero la verdad no tenia nada de hambre_anda come lo necesitas

-pero,

-yo se que no tienes hambre pero , tienes que hacerlo...por tu bien te lo recomiendo

-es que, no quiero yo.. _Eren sintio como alguien lo jalo de los cabellos haciendo que su mirada quedara arriba y se topo con esos ojos verde oliva tan penetrantes, a Eren le dio mucho miedo ver a Levi con esa expresion_

-te dije que no quiero mas problemas de los que ya tengo _Eren solo temblo de miedo mientras Hanji protesto_

-¡oye ¿que te pasa?!

-¡No te metas!_sin soltarlo de los cabellos Levi hizo que Eren acercara su rostro al plato que tenia enfrente_come_Eren no dijo nada, el miedo que experimento lo congelo_que comas.._El menor solo temblaba pero no dio una respuesta_¡que te lo tragues!_Levi sumergio el rostro de Eren en el plato_

-¡Levi, eres una bestia!

_Hanji se acerco y empujo a Levi de Eren, el menor solo retiro el rostro lleno de comida del plato, olvidando su pierna lastimada trato de correr pero se termino tropezando y cayo al suelo boca abajo, pero aun así se arrastro por el suelo tratando de escapar_

-¡¿que pretendes?!_Hanji estaba sumamente molesta_¡es un niño , tu animal!_trato de ir con Eren pero el grito_

-¡no se me acerquen dejenme,!_se dio la vuelta y siguio alejandose del par_¡no quiero nada de ustedes, prefiero morir que estar aqui, por mi lo libero de su deuda con mi padre, dejeme en paz!

-Eso quisieras _Levi se le acerco amenazante, Eren aun con miedo se trato de alejar pero no podia hacer mucho ya que el mayor con paso firme, Hanji lo intento detener pero Levi la empujo arrojándola lejos del camino, llego con Eren lo sujeto del brazo con mucha fuerza_mi deuda no tiene nada que ver contigo eso no lo decides tu y ya te dije el que manda aqui soy yo si yo digo que comas, ¡comes! si yo te digo que hables !hablas! y si te digo que te callas ¡te callas! así funcionan las cosas, ¿crees que soy muy cruel? bienvenido a la cruel realidad y la vida misma, pero yo estoy tratando de evitar que enfrentes esa vida solo, ¿donde esta ese mocoso estupido que tuvo agallas de entrar a un lugar despues de que fue tiroteado y me ayudo a salir de ahí? ¿donde esta el idiota que tuvo el valor de enfrentarme? ¿el que me pidio ir por su madre sabiendo que ya era tarde?...entiendo tu dolor, se lo que sientes pero te dire una cosa ¡si te tienes compasión poco a poco te hundiras en un fango del que no podras salir! y al no querer alimentarte es el primer paso a la mediocridad y a que te hundas arriesgue mi vida al ir por ti , ¡así que no me vengas con estupideces! ¡¿entendiste?!

_Eren solo asintio con la cabeza moviendola rapidamente, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el mayor tenia razon, quizá no lo dijo muy amable , pero , tenia razon de todas maneras, hanji solo miro esa escena,_

-¡contesta!_levi lo sacudió un poco_

-...s-si...en-entendi..._miro a Levi fijo, lleno de miedo, el mayor lo solto y lo tomo en sus brazos lo volvio a cargar al estilo princesa, y lo estaba volviendo a subir a la planta alta de la casa_(¿a donde me lleva?)_Eren temblaba, Levi sintio ese cuerpo tan pequeño entre sus brazos y para su sorpresa, el remordimiento por hablarle así, invadia su cabeza, lo condujo de nuevo a la cama en la que estaba Eren y lo coloco con cuidado ahí_

-ya que estamos claros..._saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y comenzo a limpiarle el rostro a Eren con mucho cuidado_quiero que me obedescas en todo, asi de ese modo tu y yo no tendremos problemas, ya te dije no quiero hacerte ningun daño, pero me fastidia que la gente sabiendo las cosas mas obvias sea testaruda , te debes cuidar_termino de limpiarlo _voy por otro plato para ti, y mas vale que recuerdes lo que te dije cuando regrese

_Levi salio del cuarto dejando a un niño confundido, ¿como podia ser tan amable pero luego tan grosero y cruel? llorando por el miedo, se hundio en la suave almohada que tenia, hasta que despues de un rato escucho las pisadas de alguien, no tenia ganas de mirar quien era, pero si no lo hacia quizá podría liberar la furia del mayor de nuevo así que levanto el rostro aun asomandose unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos_

-te traje esto_era Levi con una charola con un plato nuevo, esta vez, era un sandwich bastante gordito, unos vasos grandes uno con leche y otro con jugo de lo que parecia ser uva lo puso en sus piernas de Eren y se sento en la cama , a esperar lo que hacia_(mas te vale no ponerme protestas o si no..)

_Eren lo miro brevemente y despues miro su plato dijo con una voz suave y nerviosa_

-gra-gracias.

_tomo primero el jugo de uva, tenia mucha sed con ambas manos sujeto el vaso y comenzo a beber, parecia un raton sosteniendo algo con las patas , lo que le causo curiosidad a Levi, despues de su jugo paso su sandwich, este que estaba partido a la mitad hacia que el menor comiera mas facíl y degusto el sabor a pavo de este, cuando termino de comer y beber su leche dio las gracias y sin querer un pequeño eructo con hipo salio de su boca_

-lo siento.._se ruborizo un poco_no fue mi mi ..perdon

-ya ya es natural que pase eso pero controlalo a la proxima.._Levi tomo los trastes sucios y la charola_por ahora descansa, _tomo una servilleta que estaba debajo del plato y limpio la boca de Eren, el menor, no creia que estaba siendo bien atendido por ese hombre tan malo, o bipolar, _descansa todo lo que quieras, tengo television,

-("tengo"..´¿"tengo"?...¡Estoy en su cuartooo!)...gracias, (¿En serio estoy en su habitacion? waaaa)...este Levi-sama...¿le puedo preguntar algo?

-...(oh nada mal esta entendiendo que me debe respetar) ¿que quieres?...

-¿que tipo de deuda tenia con mi papá?

-...eso te lo dire despues es una historia larga y no tengo ganas de contartela, ya duermete

-si.._Eren le hizo caso y se tapo con la sabana haciendose una bolita, Levi tenia que admitirlo, cuando el niño no se la pasaba llorando y siendo molesto podria decirse que si_..(...pues si, la 4 ojos tiene razón es lindo...¿que idioteces estoy pensando?_nego con la cabeza y salio de ahí no sin antes reafirmar_si quieres puedes ver la tv el control esta al lado del buro junto a la cama

_Eren solo se quedo ahí debajo de la sabana pensando y volviendo a recordar una y otra vez lo que le pasaba, mientras que en la sala de la planta baja una mujer muy molesta esperaba a Levi, cuando este bajo el ultimo escalón de las escaleras Hanji se le abalanzo dejando caer los platos rompiéndolo_

-¡estas loca!_Levi quiso quitarsela de encima_

-¡aah no hice nada porque el pobre niño no quiero que tenga una mala impresión de mi pero _saca un arma y le apunta la cabeza a levi_ahora si ya me canse ti enano!

-ja, es un arma muy pequeña para ti mejor bájala antes de que te lastimes

-de ese tamaño la tienes , _sonrie de lado_así que es ideal para acabar contigo poco hombre maltratador de niños

-¡tú no sabes nada!_Levi logra quitarsela de encima, en la cama que estaba Eren , se podia oir como alguien se peleabas, poniendo nervioso al niño , al final se puso la almohada encima de el tratando de no escuchar, Levi arrojo a Hanji pero esta lo sujeto del brazo jalándolo con el_¡sueltame!

-¡no! ahora si te pasaste tu idiota, maltratador

-¡ya te dije que no sabes nada asi que callate!_estan golpeándose uno al otro hasta que ambos se dieron un mal golpe dejando a ambos fuera de la pelea_espera a que me recupere_se sujeta la entrepierna_

-ven así no te tengo miedo..._Hanji se sujeta el estomago_

_en eso se escucha como se abre la puerta y un hombre rubio alto ojo azul entra con un traje de policia_

-¿pero que?... _mira a ambos sostieniendo partes de su cuerpo con mucho dolor_tipico, los deja uno solos y terminan peleandose

-¡este enano hijo de su ma...no ella no tuvo la culpa de que sea así...maltrata al pobre niño

-levi...es ¿es verdad?_Erwin lo mira sorprendido_pero no eras tu el que decia que

-¡ya callense, el mocoso no queria comer , yo solo lo convencí de que lo hiciera!

-pero no a punta de golpes

-necesita disciplina, no lo conoces realmente , debo aplacarle el caracter

-ya ya ya ya, en primera es un niño de 11 años, es.. reitero ¡un niño! que perdio a su familia hace poco y que no necesita disciplina si no que lo entiendas, ya mande por una psicologa, y de paso se van ustedes dos a terapia,_Hanji y levi lo miran molestos_segunda ya dejen de pelearse sus gritos se escuchan hasta la calle, aash..._Erwin se quita la camisa del uniforme debajo tenia una playera blanca_ire a ver como esta

-te advierto que Levi ya lo traumatizo

_Erwin sube a la habitacion de Levi es donde ahí se encontraba Eren, toco la puerta_

-pase..._Eren dijo con voz muy bajita_

-oh gracias_Erwin puso su mejor cara y entro_¿tu eres Eren verdad?_Erwin sonrio al ver una pequeña bola en la cama, _

_Eren no reconocía esa voz se destapo un poco la sabana y miro a un hombre alto y rubio_

-hola...

-hola, no nos conocemos, soy Erwin smith y

-..¿era amigo de mi padre?...

-si , así es, sabes, no debes de tener miedo, aqui no te vamos a hacer daño, me disculpo por Levi el aveces

-no, el...tiene razon_Erwin solo hizo una cara de asombro , por la impresión se sentó en la cama mirando al menor_

-¿de verdad?...

-bueno es que, realmente, yo ya lo conocia antes de lo..bueno de lo que...nos paso, se que me quiere cuidar, y le doy la razon de que, debo de ser fuerte pero, me da miedo...eso no lo puedo negar..es grosero y ...¡por favor no le diga!_Eren se puso nervioso ya que no conocia a ese sujeto y le estaba contando de Levi_(que tal y es su amigo y le dice lo que acabo de contarle)

-no no tranquilo no le dire nada, (ya lo traumo), al contrario quiero que confíes en mi ..

-¿es policia?..(diga que si)

-si lo soy,

-sáqueme de aqui_Eren le hace ojos de cachorro_

-no puedo, estas bajo proteccion a testigos y el mejor lugar para cuidarte es aqui, lo siento pequeño pero tendras que hacer caso a lo que te dicen

-¿significa que no me dejaran salir?

-algo así por ahora te quedaras aqui un par de meses en lo que acomodamos ciertas piezas de un rompecabezas,

-pero mi escuela .. yo...

-lo siento, ahora no puedo hacer nada, lo que este en mis manos creeme que lo hare pero ahora , debes de quedarte aqui y ser paciente

-...esta bien..._Eren baja la cabeza y se vuelve a meter a las sabanas , se sentia a salvo de esa manera_

-(pobre)..si necesitas algo pidemelo...¿esta bien?

-si...

_Erwin salio de ahi sin decir nada mas, Eren no sabia que es lo que pasaba tenia miedo de preguntar, por la respuesta que quizá recibiria, penso en su mamá y en lo que antes hacian juntos _

-Eren...

-¿ah?_escucho esa voz que conocia muy bien_...mami..¿mami?

-Eren tesoro soy yo...ven lindo ven

_el niño salio de la cama le dolia la pierna pero no le importo sosteniendose de los muebles y la pared salio de la habitacion y busco con la mirada por todos lados_

-mami...¿donde estas?

-aqui abajo, ven

-ya voy..._bajo las escaleras con mucha dificultad cuando llego a la planta baja se topo con un charco de sangre, y con varios cuerpos que no conocia_..¿mamI?...¡mamaaaa!

-aqui estoy lindo_Eren se lleno de miedo vio a su mamá llena de sangre y sangrando de su parte intima justo como la ultima vez que la vio y sin importarle la sangre cruzo para llegar con ella, esta lo recibió con un abrazo_

-mami..._Eren se acurruco en sus brazos_perdoname no te pude ayudar...

-no tesoro, no te perdono_el abrazo protector se volio salvaje y aprensivo le comenzó a doler a Eren_¡eres un mal hijo cmo me dejaste a mi suerte en ese lugar te odio!

-¡te juro que yo queria volver po ti!_Eren se intento soltar pero su madre lo sostenia con fuerza_mami no

-¡por tu culpa tu padre esta muerto y nuestra casa, esta destruida!_el charco de sangre se volvio una llamarada que empezo a quemar todo a su alrededor, Eren empezo a sentir el calor_¡Eren debiste morir con nostros!

-¡no mamá nooo!

_su madre lanzo una risa macabra y cruel Eren solo grito y comenzo a escuchar una segunda voz_

-¡Eren, Eren!

-..¿quien es..?...

-¡Eren , despierta Eren¡

-ah...¿eh?..._desperto y estaba cubierto en sudor, respiraba rapido y alterado, tenia un paño frio en la cabeza y veia borroso, pero distingio a quien tenia enfrente_Levi-sama...

-que susto me diste idiota,

-yo... yo..._se abalanzo contra Levi y le dio un abrazo soltandose a llorar_¡aaah!

-...tranquilo, _Levi correspondio el abrazo y acaricio su cabeza_ya paso, solo es un sueño, y los sueños no te lastiman

-este si lo hizo

-cuentame que soñaste..._despues de que Eren le conto, Levi sintio ese dolor como suyo y asi lo pudo entender mejor_

-mi mamá,...me duele el haberla dejado atras

-ya no se podia hacer nada por ella, Carla lo sabia,

-mi padre, tambien es mi culpa lo ultimo que le dije es que lo odiaba.. y no era cierto no lo odio, lo extraño, lo quiero aqui conmigo

-...ya no es posible, lo que dijiste o hiciste ya es pasado aunque intentes, ya no podras decirles lo mucho que los amas o lo que hubieras hecho por ellos pero te dire una cosa...ellos ya sabían que los amabas, a pesar de no decírselos, el amor de los padres es incondicional, al menos de los tuyos fui testigo de lo mucho que te amaban, tenias suerte mocoso, tenias mucha suerte por tenerlos como familia y por eso por el sacrificio que hicieron para que tú vivieras, ten ganas de vivir...

-...si...(Eren sumergio la cara en el pecho de Levi)

-vuelve a domir...

-pero ...¿y si vuelvo a soñar lo mismo?_Levi suspiro profundamente como resignado, hizo espacio en la cama junto al niño y lo acomodo en su regazo_

-solo llamame en tu sueño y aparecere, aqui me voy a quedar por si pasa algo malo , ¿de acuerdo?...

-..si..._Eren se sintio extraño , ya hacia mucho no dormia con sus padres, aunque le dieran pesadillas pero, no le incomodo ese hecho y gesto del mayor hacia el , se acurruco y sin darse cuenta se volvio a quedar dormido_

-Eren..._volvio a escuchar la voz de su madre, volvio a repetir lo mismo hasta el punto en donde en donde grita que "queria volver por ella" al sentir de nuevo el abrazo doloroso de su madre Eren grito _

-...¡Leviiii! _solo sintio una mano sosteniendo la suya seguida de una voz muy gentil_

-aqui estoy, ya duermete

_la pesadilla de Eren termino, su sueño eran tan profundo que no recordaria que habia soñado al día siguiente, mientras Levi en la cama tenia a un niño acomodado en su regazo, y sosteniéndolo de la mano, Levi vio esa pequeña manita que a comparación de la suya era suave y se sentia tan delicada al contacto, se dispuso a dormir tambien cerro los ojos y sin pensarlo abrazo ese cuerpo tan pequeño que estaba confiando en el para cuidar su sueño_

-...Eren, cuando fuiste a la farmacia, despues del tiroteo, yo ya me habia dado por vencido, me encontraste derrotado pero cuando te vi ahí,... me diste impulsos para seguir viviendo, de cierta manera, te debo la vida tambien, en tus sueños y en la vida real, te voy a protejer..mocoso

_el tambien durmio, por primera vez en muchos años sintio paz en su corazon , como trataba al niño no era que no le importara, al contrario queria hacer de Eren un niño fuerte, para la vida que le esperaba en el futuro_

* * *

**yaaaaaii agradezco mucho sus comentarios en el fic pasado , sus follows y favoritos , graciaaaaaaaaas ;3  
agradecimientos a :**

**S.K Allen-chan: jajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario , me alegra que te haya gustado yeeeeiiiii**

**Azula Rivaille: graciaaaaaaaaaas, **

**Galuha: jajaja , esta bien me pongo a escribir todo el día a cambio de una caja de galletas de chocolate o de nuez jajajajaja me alegra que te gustara muchas gracias por tu comentario  
**

* * *

_**Hasta el próximo capitulo bye bye by**_


	3. Capítulo 3 Cosas inesperadas

Deseos de Libertad  
Capítulo 3 Cosas inesperadas

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Advertencia: este fanfiction contiene Boy X Boy (en el futuro no muy lejano)**

**Nota de la autora: gracias por leer agradecimientos al final**

_ya habian pasado 2 semanas Eren estaba leyendo en la cama y se veia muy concentrado, cuando sintio una mirada sobre el, alzo la cara y sintio un escalofrio , para su sorpresa no habia nadie en la habitacion pero aun asi sentia la sensacion de ser vigilado, miro de un lado al otro y siguio con su lectura_

-(que sensacion tan rara...)..._pero aun asi sentia la mirada sobre el , a lo que sintio como el calor en sus mejillas lo invadia y con mucha verguenza, aplaudio , esa luz de la habitacion se apagaba de esa manera, cosa muy comoda porque, no podia moverse, le habian puesto un yeso en la pierna porque, aun tenia la pierna lastimada, tomo las sabanas y se cubrio con ellas, debajo de su proteccion se abrazo a si mismo , mientras pensaba_(podria jurar que alguien me esta mirando, aaay...ya apague la luz.. pero aun asi..)

_mientras, un osito de peluche, recargado en un estante mirando hacia Eren posee unos ojos luminosos , mas de lo que podrian ser unos ojos de un peluche, pero en realidad no eran unos simples ojos, eran nada mas y nada menos que ...camaras de video...¿quien estaba vigilando a Eren?...era facil esa respuesta, del otro lado de las camaras, cierto joven de tez palida observa, las imagenes que se transmitian a una computadora personal_

-el equipo de video, funciona bien..._levi esta sentado en un sillon de color rojo, se veia bastante comodo el mueble, al lado tiene una mesa y sobre ella, una taza que humea_

-estas bien enfermo Levi, mira que ponerle vigilancia a un niño...¿que hara?...¿robar el dinero que tienes guardado en tus calcetines? jajaja ademas, mira , creo que ya se dio cuenta que , alguien lo vigila, jajajajajaja.

-¡no me jodas cuatro ojos!, es por su seguridad, esa camara en el osito de peluche me mantendra al tanto de que hace ese mocoso

-si eso ya lo se, pero ¿que podria pasarle dentro de la casa?

-esa misma pregunta me hice y por eso , puse esta camara, no confio en nadie

-..ouh ya entiendo_Hanji mira a Levi muy sonriente_alguien, ya se encariño con el niño, oouh Papi Levi , es taaan protector jajaaja,

-¡callate!,

-ouh bueno, es mas que ooobvio que te cae bien ese niño

-estas mas ciega que un topo, aparte no confio en tu juicio, loca

-aja, lo dice el hombre que, arropa a Eren, lo ayuda a bañarse, deja que duerma en su cama, le prepara sus comidas, incluso, e escuchado que le cuentas cuentos, en fin, solo aceptalo, te encariñaste.

_Levi no dijo nada, dejo su computadora personal a un lado, se levanto y como un rayo abandono el lugar en donde estaba, casi empujando en su salida a Hanji, azoto la puerta al salir y camino por el pasillo, un poco molesto, pero al pasar por su habitacion , se detuvo, y miro esa puerta, intento ignorar el instinto , pero no pudo y entro_

-¿Eren?..._miro ese pequeño bultito en la cama , aun cubierto con las sabanas y con la luz apagada_

-ho-hola Levi-sama,..._respondio , sin destaparse un poco la cara, se sentia vigilado y le daba cierta verguenza_...este, ya termine de leer el capitulo que me dijo... ya hasta hice un comentario en la libreta que me dio...¿lo quiere ver?...

-...¿por qué estas debajo de las sabanas?_Levi se acercaba poco a poco a Eren, que estaba en la cama_

-...es que, yo... me, me , me molesta la luz jejeje,

-...tienes el foco apagado...

-...(aaaah, lo olvide...), es que, aaay...se va a burlar de mi si le digo...(mas bien se va a molestar)

-ya dime, _llega a la cama y se sienta en la orilla de esta, aplaude dos veces y la luz se enciende_

-me siento vigilado... es raro, pero siento que alguien me mira, y me da miedo...

-(vaya, que perceptivo)...¿y no has pensado que quiza esa mirada es, de proteccion?...

-¿ah? _se destapa la cara y ve a levi, con una carita llena de inocencia,_¿usted cree?

-quiza, esa mirada , no quiere que te pase nada malo y por eso te vigila.

-oouh, si lo pone de ese modo, entonces, no creo que me moleste, _se quita las sabanas y se sienta en la cama_¿levi-sama? ¿cree que sea un espiritu es que me este mirando? o ¿quiza el alma de mi mami?..¿que tal y es mi angel guardian?_ Eren le sonrie, su cara parecia brillar ante esa idea, pero levi, se sintio extraño, miro ese rostro tan lleno de brillo e inocencia, y algo en su pecho le empezo a doler_¿cree que me vigile porque me quiere?

-...yo...creo que.._¿como negar ese sentimiento? ¿como negar que en tan poco tiempo , ese niño lo lleno de el, en todos los sentidos?...le acaricio la mejilla delicadamente mientras le dijo indirectamente porque lo vigilaba, total, Eren no sabria la verdad completa_creo que , es lo que tu quires que sea, pero entiende que, te vigila porque te quiere mucho, y no quiere que te pase nada malo, solo quiere tu bien, y tu confia en que hara su trabajo, que es cuidarte.

-ya veo, entonces no me importa sentirme vigilado, jeje,

-bien..¿como sigues de tu pierna?

-mucho mejor gracias, _se escucha un ruido de estomago gruñendo, era el estomago de Eren que exijia alimento_...lo siento_se ruborizo ante ese sonido,_

-¿el inutil de Auruo no te trajo de comer?_su cara parecia la del mismo diablo, estaba sumamente molesto, ante la idea de que , el encomendado de tan importante labor, no la hiciera_¡Auuruoo, ven aqui inutil!

-...este Levi-sama..._Eren trato de hablar pero sus palabras fueron opacadas por los gritos del mayor_

-¡Auruo! ¡maldito bueno para nada ven aqui!

-¡ya ya ya vo-voy Jef-jefe ya voy!_Auro entro corriendo a la habitacion pero tropezo con la alfombra , antes de caer se modio la lengua y rodo por el suelo hasta llegar a los pies de Levi que lo recibio con una mirada de "te voy a matar"_¡aaaay! ¡perdoneme no se que hice pero perdoneme!

-¡maldito infeliz!

-lo soy pero no me golpee _Auruo se pone de rodillas ante levi y se subre la cabeza_

-mira que dejar hambriento a un niño

-Levi-sama..._Eren intento hablar de nuevo, pero fue ignorado_

-¿que?.._Auruo lo miro atonito_pero yo no

-¡callate!

-Levi-sama...yo..._Eren seguia insistiendo_

-espera Eren que estoy dando disciplina, ¿a que hora comio Eren? si es que comio , tu bastardo, cara de anciano

-hace 20 minutos...señor...

_Levi solo abrio los ojos muy grandes, ante esa informacion_

-...es que,_Eren se ruborizo_ le intente decir que, ya habia comido, pero creo que me dio mas hambre, Auruo-san es muy amable conmigo, y me dijo que si queria mas , pero yo por pena no pedi...perdon..._se vuelve a meter debajo de las sabanas_lo siento Auruo-san...por mi culpa Levi-sama lo regaño...

-no te preocupes Eren jejeejejejeje (aaaay casi me hago en los pantalones del miedo...)

-...(creo que exagere...pero) te salvaste esta vez bastardo, si alguno de ustedes no cumple con lo que les toca, juro que los matare

-s-si señor_Auruo se levanta y se pone en posicion militar_le juro que yo personalmente me encargare de eso

-ya vete de aqui

-si gracias gracias gracias

-adios Auruo-san...

-adios Eren-chan, Jefe, lo siento lo siento_hace continuas reverencias y se va de ahi_

_Levi miro a un punto perdido, jamas habia perdido la cabeza, ni ante la primera vez que alguien le apunto con un arma y eso fue cuando solo tenia 9 años de edad, nunca se espero entrar al borde de la locura al saber que alguien, no le habia dado de comer a tiempo a un niño... que solo tenia un par de semanas de conocerlo_

-yo se que usted manda y todo pero,...´¿no cree que..se paso un poquito?

-callate, es mi deber que todo se cumpla al pie de la letra ..(aunque...odio reconocerlo,...si exagere...mocoso tonto es tu culpa)

-esta bien..._volvio a gruñir su estomago_...perdon...

-pfff, _suspira_ ya olvidalo, vamos a comer_le quita las sabanas, y lo carga al estilo princesa_¿se te antoja algo en especial?...

-mmmm, ¿que va a comer usted? _Eren recarga la cabeza en el hombro de Levi_

-...pues..._esas muestras de confianza, a levi se le hacian tiernas de muchas maneras, Eren las hacia tan naturales y mas importante, eran sinceras, a pesar de que sabia que a Eren le daba miedo, cuando el gritaba , cuando decia malas palabras, aun asi, las hacia_uff, tengo ganas de , una, sopa de tofu...

-¿de tofu?... iuug...

-es sana de muchas maneras, eso comeras hoy

-pero no..._Eren recordo el rostro de Levi enojado y le dio miedo_tofu, suena a..."yomi"..jejeje...sabe, la otra vez intente caminar, ya puedo dar pasos pequeños

-pero dudo que puedas bajar por la escalera, asi que, por ahora no te

-¡Levi-sama!_una joven de cabello corto los alcanza en las escaleras_este, Erwin-san quiere que vaya enseguida a la,

-voy a comer, lo que tenga que decirme que espere

-es sobre, este..yo...es sobre, el caso que...usted esta buscando...

_a Levi se le vuelve hielo la sangre_

-ten Petra cuidalo _Eren ahora esta en los brazos de Petra, levi se lo paso y tan rapido como llego Petra , Levi se fue_

-...¿Levi-sama?..

-Hola Eren-chan ,

-hola Petra-san_la abraza por el cuello_jejeje

-oye, ¿que le paso a Auruo,? salio muy asustado de la cocina cuando lo llamo Levi-sama jajajajaja_baja por las escaleras, con mucho cuidado y lleva a Eren a la sala, se sienta delicadamente, dejando a Eren sentarse en sus piernas_

-jejeje , es que, Levi-sama penso que no me habian dado de comer y se molesto

-jajajajajaa pero que cosas jajaja, bueno , se ve que eres de muy buen comer, ¿dime que se te antoja? con gusto te lo preparo

-mmmm, quiero un cereal _Eren le sonrie mostrandole los dientes, era sumamente tierno_

-con gusto

_Mientras Levi entra a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, Erwin esta sentado en un escritorio con una montaña de papeles regados en muchos lados_

-¿encontraste algo?_levi se le acerca muy apresurado e inquieto_

-vieron a Mikasa, salir de la casa de su amiga Annie , pero, lo que me inquieta, es... que, testigos dijeron que vieron a una niña de sus caracteristicas, subir, a una camioneta de color negro.

-...¿subir?...eso quiere decir que.

-no hubo fuerza, ella decidio subirse, los testigos afirman que la niña tuvo un dialogo con uno de los hombres de la camioneta, y ...ella se subio, dias despues,...tengo esta foto..._Erwin le extiende una fotografia a Levi de tamaño carta, cuando Levi la tuvo entre sus manos y la vio, abrio los ojos lo mas que pudo y se horrorizo, Mikasa estaba en una esquina de una calle, al lado de ella un hombre de traje negro la tomaba de la mano, a simple vista, no parecia ser grabe, pero la verdad era otra, el hombre de traje tenia un pañuelo rojo atado al hombro, esa pañuelo significaba, que la chica que tomaba de la mano, era para prostituirla_

-...¿que hace una niña de ...solo 11 años, trabajando de...de?...

_ambos hombres se quedan en silencio, a pesar de que vivian en un mundo en que estos temas , eran a diario, la diferencia la hacia , cuando le pasaba a alguien que era conocido para ellos, la muerte de policias y criminales, era comun, pero cuando le pasaba a un compañero muy cercano, era inevitable no sentir dolor, era comun ver a niños siendo utilizados para fines, como el que ahora Mikasa estaba involucrada, pero el hecho de saber que la conocian y que aparte , era familiar de Eren, se sentian terrible_

-voy a investigar, no puede ser que este haciendo esto , por voluntad propia_Erwin se levanta molesto de su asiento_ no puede ser. ¿que le diremos a Eren?

-¿quieres decirle que su hermana esta siendo prostituida?...yo no hare eso, con mucho trabajo le saco las sonrisas, no me jodas mi esfuerzo,

-...de todos modos lo sabra,

-pero no ahora, lo sabra en su momento, solo le diremos parte de la verdad, que Mikasa esta viva, es lo que importa, ... y que la traere de regreso

-esa zona en la que esta , no te corresponde, si te ven te van a matar

-gracias por lo obvio, pero tengo contactos, hare unas llamadas,

-ten cuidado, oh cierto, Eren ya pronto tendra su propia habitacion, mande poner algunas cosas propias de su edad, a todos los niños les gusta el soccer, asi que mande traer unas decoraciones..como balones y eso.

-le gusta, el baseball y el futbol americano, espero que no los pagaras, porque odia el soccer, no lo compares con los demas niños.

-...oh pues gracias por el dato, aun estoy a tiempo de cancelar la orden, ¿te lo comento el?

-si,

-veo que, se llevan bien,

-me obedece sin protestar , es solo eso, duerme conmigo, asi que, me hace platica de media noche, es todo,

-esta bien que te lleves asi con el, le hace falta un amigo, ademas te dire algo, te ves de mejor humor

-...jodete _Levi salio de ahi azotando la puerta_

-o tal vez no jaja, ...(aunque , se ve que, le tienes aprecio, me e preguntado si esa amabilidad, se deba a que Eren te recuerda a ti...no lo se)

_mientras las horas pasan, Eren esta sentado en la gran alfombra de la sala, era una afelpada de color verde muy oscuro, tenia muchos crayones regados, al igual que colores y muchas hojas blancas, se ve muy ocupado dibujando_

-Erencito~ , ¿te gustaron tus regalitos? jejejejej

-si muchas gracias Hanji-san _Eren le sonrie y a Hanji se le sale la sangre de la nariz al ver lo lindo de su carita_¿cree que a Levi-san le guste dibujar?

-creo que le gusta,_Hanji se acerca a uno de los sillones, se deja caer en uno de ellos, con una taza de café_mmmm, matar, degollar, am... tambien una vez lo vi con_hanji recibe un golpe leve en la cabeza_

-¡Hanji!_era Erwin que se molesto al ver como aveces la mujer no media sus palabras_

-ay , lo siento,

-no lo sientas_Erwin, se acerca a Eren y se sienta en la alfombra junto a el_¿dime Eren te diviertes aqui?

-pues, maso menos , extraño ir a la escuela, ¿me pregunto como estara mi amigo Armin?...a el tambien lo extraño._Eren deja de dibujar, y hace una carita triste_

-vere que puedo hacer, (te entiendo, pero, al menos) ¿que dibujas?

-am, pues, esto_Eren le muestra una ballena _siempre e querido ver un animal de esos en persona

-son enormes, pesan entre 160 y 180 toneladas

-¡es un animalototototototeee~~~! _a Eren se le ilumina la cara de la emocion_

-jajajaja, si asi es, ¿te gustan los animales acuaticos?

-mucho , una vez mi papá me regalo un pescado

-jajaja se les dice peces Erencito,_Hanji le sonrie_cuando estan vivos, y pescados cuando ya estan muertos, en este caso pez, porque estaba vivo

-ouh..entiendo , el pez que me regalo mi papá, era uno grande y de color dorado y...y..._a Eren le entro la nostalgia, recordo a su familia, y siempre que los recordaba, terminaba pensando en la muerte de su familia, eso lo puso triste, bajo su cabeza, mirando al suelo_

_Erwin , sabia que ese niño estaba traumatizado, Levi tenia razon el algo, costaba sacarle las sonrisas, la primera semana que estuvo con ellos, practicamente no hablaba, mas que con Levi, a el aveces le dirigia la palabra, todo fue cambiando poco a poco, sintio compromiso con el niño desde que llego, asi que, se inclino, tomo una hoja y un crayon rojo y comenzo a dibujar_

-sabes, cuando tenia tu edad, yo no queria ser policia.

-¿no?_Eren lo mira curioso_

-no, me decidi por este empleo cuando, me gradue de la universidad siendo diseñador, antes yo queria ser_le muestra si dibujo y es un carro de bomberos_un bombero

-wooou, que bien dibuja ... ¿y porque se graduo de diseñador?...¿usted queria ser un bombero no?...pero ahora es policia ..

-ajaja es una carrera que tome porque no sabia que hacer exactamente con mi vida, fue lo que se me ocurrio estudiar, pero , no era mal alumno, queria ser bombero desde pequeño, porque me emocionaba la idea, despues mi madre se opuso, por el peligro de la profesion, pero , si me viera ahora , de seguro se desmayaria a diario, ser policia es mas riesgoso, pero amo mi profesion ahora,

-entiendo, es un poco complicado, pero creo que lo entiendo

-ajajajaja en pocas palabras, Erwin era un "ni de aqui ni de alla" ¿no? jajaja

-jajaja algo asi Hanji, ¿ y tu que quieres ser de grande Eren?

-...pues, yo si quiero ser policia, quiero encerrar a los tipos que ...me hicieron esto.

-ser policia, no es solo atrapar criminales o matarlos por una venganza, no te equivoques, cuidamos, la seguridad de la nacion, y de muchos ciudadanos, a los que tenemos que protejer, es renunciar incluso a tu propia vida, para cuidar la de otro,

-...entiendo.._Eren lo mira con mucha curiosidad_si...

-bueno, aun tienes mucho tiempo para decidir que hacer en el futuro, por ahora ,¿crees que este gatito esta muy gordo?

-jajajajaja _Eren ve el gato dibujado por Erwin, el carro de bomberos le salio genial, pero , ese gato, se veia terrible, estaba muy mal hecho_jajaja, esta muy raro jajajajaja

-ahora yo ahora yo _Hanji tambien se sento en a alfombra y comenzo a dibujar_ ajaja miren es un titan...

-¿un que?_Eren mira el dibujo y ve a un hombre, pero , este tenia detalles de los musculos_a mi me parece que solo dibujo el sistema_hanji lo interrumpe_

-claro que no, s un titan , comen humanos, muejejejeje

-ash_Ewin se da una palmada en la cara_no se de donde sacaste esa idea , de "los titanes"

-lo soñe, jajajajaja ,

_despues de dibujar y de muchas actividades mas, era tiempo de ir a la cama_

-Petra-san...¿donde esta Levi-sama?..._Eren esta sentado en el sillon individual, viendo la television_

-no lo se Eren-chan, hace mucho que no lo veo desde que lo vi en las escaleras.

-ouh...entiendo, pero, ya es tarde son las 8 de la noche

-aajaja , bueno es que tu duermes a esa hora, para nosotros el, "tarde" significan horas de la madrugada

-¿en la madrugada? _Eren abre la boca de la impresion_pe-pero es muy tarde,

-aveces a esa hora llega , no te das cuenta porque ya estar domidito, ven ya es hora de que duermas

-pero no tengo sueño_bosteza_...

-si tienes , ven_Petra lo carga en brazos, y cuando esta por subir a la escalera_

-jejeje yo lo llevo Petra_era Auruo que se acerco_

-no, dejalo esta bien, se que cuando no esta Levi-sama , Erwin-san es quien acuesta a Eren pero, el ...

-de hecho ya acabe mi trabajo, _Erwin se acerca y toma a Eren entre sus brazos solo que a diferencia de Levi, Erwin cargaba a Eren, haciendo que este se sentara en unos de sus brazos_ya vayan ustedes a descanzar

-si señor, adios Eren-chan_Petra se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla_

-adios_Eren responde el beso de igual manera y le da un abrazo_

-ejem..._Auruo, con las mismas intenciones se acerca , pero no a Eren si no a Petra_

-...adios Auruo..._Petra se aleja poco a poco, sabia que el sentia algo por ella, pero a Petra le costaba trabajo , aceptar ser cortejada por ese hombre_

_mientras Petra huye, Erwin lleva a Eren a dormir, llega a la cama y lo arropa cuidadosamente_

-despues vendra el medico para revizarte de nuevo la pierna,

-¿y la psicologa?

-ella tambien vendra, ¿te gusto hablar con ella?

-me cae bien_se acurruca en las almohadas_

-bueno descanza_esta por retirarse cuando, Eren lo llama para hacerle una pregunta_

-¿donde este Levi-sama?...

-el esta, trabajando...

-¿se le llama trabajo al crimen?...

-...no es así, _se le acerca y le acaricia la cabeza_se que, eres solo un niño, que te falta por aprender muchas cosas, pero te dire algo, es un secreto, ¿no se lo diras a nadie verdad?

-no, se lo dire a nadie_Eren se tapa la boca con las manos_

-jeje, e notado algo, veo que a Levi le preocupas mucho, te puedo decir que, te tiene afecto, no lo juzgues , al igual que tu, quiza tiene solo una historia complicada, si es un criminal o no, al menos nos ayuda con atrapar a los que son peores que el, quiero que te portes bien,_Eren asiente con la cabeza_bien ya que estamos claros pequeño, descanza

-si, gracias Erwin-san...

-de nada, dejare la luz del pasillo encendida

-gracias...

_Cuando Erwin se fue, eren intento mantenerse despierto para cuando llegara Levi, pero era casi imposible para el, sus parpados le pesaban , entre bostezos y tallandose los ojos , Eren quiso, esperarlo, pero era imposible por la hora, mantenerse despierto a las 11 de la noche ya era un reto, y se quedo dormido,...las horas avanzaron en el reloj y algo volvio a despertarlo, escucho como se rompia un vaso de cristal, o algo parecido, abrio los ojos muy grandes y se puso atento ante esos sonidos, las cosas se movian de un lado para al otro hasta que_

-arg..aah...

_era una queja ahogada, lastimera y Eren reconocio esa voz, era Levi que al parecer estaba pasando un mal rato, el niño se levanto de su cama, poco a poco se puso de pie, aunque podia dar pequeños pasos, no eran los sufucientemente rapidos, para su gusto, ayudandose de algunos muebles y despues de la de pared , Erwin le dijo que dejaria la luz del pasillo encendida, pero no del baño del pasillo, Eren supuso que ahi estaba Levi y acelero lo mas que pudo el paso , volvio a escuchar esas quejas lastimeras y se preocupo mas, cuando al fin llego a su destino , no dio credito a lo que vio.._

-Le-Levi-sama...

_abrio los ojos muy grandes y lo primerio que observo, fue la sangre, en el suelo y despues a Levi tratando de limpiar la que tenia en el cuerpo, estaba en el lavabo con la llave abierta y se sujetaba de ahi para no caer, noto la presensia del niño , porque lo observo en el espejo que tenia enfrente de el, giro solo la cabeza_

-vete, a dormir

-...¿esta bien?..._Eren se comenzo a acercar_

-si ya vete, eres listo sabes lo que me paso, estoy vivo es lo que cuenta

-...pero

-¡ya largate!_a Levi no le gustaba que lo vieran , de esa manera, y menos ahora, que Eren lo veia como una figura autoritaria_

-¡no quiero irme!, no quiero.._a Eren se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero aun asi avanzo y llego hasta Levi _no si estoy preocupado, ... mi papá una vez llego asi tambien, y me dijo que lo ignorara y solo me fuera a dormir, ¿como voy a dormir si las personas que quiero estan heridas?_las lagrimas retenidas en sus ojos, salieron y recorrieron sus mejillas_no puedo, no quiero y no debo dejarlo asi, snif,

_Levi miro hacia abajo y no podia mentirse a si mismo, se le partio el corazon ver a ese niño de esa manera, pero, obvio no lo iba a demostrar tan fancil_

-en ese caso, ayudame, abre la llave del agua caliente

-si_Eren como puedo llego a la regadera y abrio el agua, mientras Levi se quito la camisa y cubrio una herida profunda que tenia, fue ahi donde Eren lo vio, la piel de ese hombre estaba llena de cicatricez, y de golpes y manchas moradas por todo el cuepo, a donde haya ido, le dieron una muy buena golpiza, se puso sentar en la taza del baño que estaba junto a la regadera y la tina de baño_

-debiste ver como quedo el otro, tch infeliz_entra a la ducha y comienza a bañarse_

-pero, ¿no le paso nada malo?...

-no, solo me golpearon, pero como te dije, debiste ver como quedo el otro, _platicaba con Eren mientras tomaba su ducha_¿que no deberias estar dormido?

-si, ¿le duele mucho?

-duele lo que tiene que doler,

-...si..._Eren tenia muchas preguntas, pero , tenia miedo de hacerlas, lo que menor queria es incomodar a Levi, pero sin notarlo, lagrimas en sus ojitos comenzaron a salir, se dio cuenta de eso y se tallo los ojos, no queria que Levi lo viera asi_

-oye, ¿que tienes?

-¿eh?...nada, es que, _fingue bostezar y se talla los ojos_ya me dio sueño.

-ya casi termino, solo vendo esta herida y me ire a dormir, adelantate a la cama, vi que puedes medio caminar, luego te alcanzo...

-si.._Eren se levanto de la taza de baño y comenzo a caminar despacio, Levi observo como caminaba con la cabeza baja,_

-(ay.., soy un idiota, pero al menos, pude encontrar la informacion que buscaba, valio la pena, si lo puedo decir de esa manera)...

_cuando termino su ducha, tomo una venda del botiquin y se vendo, la herida que tenia habia dejado de sangrar, lo que le alivio, temia que pudiera ser grave, se envolvio una toalla a la cintura y regreso a su habitacion, al entrar busco a Eren con la mirada y lo vio acostado en la cama, con la luz encendida, supuso que estaba dormido, porque el niño no reacciono cuando el entro, sin hacer ruido, se acerco a su ropero y saco una pijama limpia de color negro, se la puso , miro de nuevo hacia donde estaba Eren, se acerco a la cama y con mucho cuidado se recosto, se disponia a dormir dandole la cara a ese niño, acaricio un poco los cabellos de su pequeña frente, y cerro los ojos para dormir, iba a aplaudir para apagar la luz, pero los abrio de nuevo al sentir como Eren acurrucaba la cara en su pecho, y lo abrazaba_

-Eren, dime si algo te preocupa

-...es que...

-tenme confianza

-es que, no quiero que le pase nada, yo, perdi a mi familia, lo mas cercano que tengo a una ahora es usted,...no quiero que me deje solo, no quiero estar solo, ya no..., tengo miedo de que ya no vuelva_Eren se solto a llorar, mientras a Levi se le partia el corazon al escuchar eso, ¿acaso en tan poco tiempo, Eren tambien ya necesitaba tanto de el?..._

-ya ya, no seas lloron, nada me va a pasar

-claro que si, usted no es de piedra, y aunque fuera el mas fuerte del mundo...quiza

-pasara si no me tienes confianza..._hace que el menor lo mire a los ojos, sujetando su carita_ tengo una razon para volver, regresare, tenlo por seguro.

-..si...

-Eren, no te voy a dejar solo, estoy a cargo de ti, y siempre lo estare,

-si,...gracias,..

-una cosa mas, tu , hermana, esta viva

-¡¿en serio?! ¿donde?! no me diga que...¿por eso es que esta herido?

-algo asi, ya dimos con ella, pero, es una zona en donde no tengo jurisdiccion, hare todo lo posible por devolverte a tu hermana

-lo que me importa , es saber que ella esta bien, gracias..

-¿te divertiste hoy?_Eren estaba recargando la cabeza en el brazo de Levi, era muy comodo, y el mayor quiso cambiar de tema, sabia que si lo seguia tocando Eren haria mas preguntas_

-Hanji-san me compro unas crayolas y colores, me dijo que, quiza en un tiempo existian titanes.

-y dale con esa mierda de los titanes.

-jejeje, es una historia interezante, fuera de lo comun, pero, me da miedo de cierta manera, si existieran, seria un problema muy grande.

-es solo su imaginacion, esta loca,

-Erwin-san me dibujo una casa en un arbol, dijo que cuando este bien, hara una para mi y podre jugar ahi, el medico vendra despues para ver como sigo, espero que me diga que ya me va a quitar el yeso, me da comenzon...

-no te rasques,

-pero me picaaa~~

-aguantate,...

-´¿usted que queria ser de grande?...

-¿ah?_ladeo la cabeza y miro a Eren, confundido_

-Erwin-san me dijo que, el queria ser bombero antes que policia, pero se graduo de la universidad, siendo ya un diseñador grafico, jajajaja, dibuja muy bien, pero no le salen los gatos, les pregunte a los demas que querian ser de grandes y Petra-san me dijo que ella queria ser chef de reposteria, Aururo-san...dijo que queria ser lo que Petra-san ..queria ser, creo que le gusta jajaja, hanji-san queria ser medico, y Gunter-san contador , tambien le pregunte a Erd-san y me dijo que el queria ser esritor...

-vaya, es una sorpresa para mi saber eso, no pense que...

-¿usted que queria ser de grande?...

-...pues, no lo se_ya hacia muchos años, Levi no pensaba en su infancia, era un tema doloroso en algunos sentidos, _no lo recuerdo, _no queria tomar el tema de sus sueños frustrados asi que, no quiso hablar de eso_

-ouh que lastima, queria saber,...recuerdo que cuando lo conoci, dijo que si "pudiera regresar el tiempo, volveria a la escuela" ...

-pues, es verdad, pero, es complicado, sabes, no lo recuerdo bien...

-¿queria ser, am , contador, mesero, maestro , cantante, arquitecto?...

-jeje, no...queria...(veo que es muy insistente, pero, puedo sincerarme con el)..queria ser fotografo.

-¿un fotografo profesional? wou, suena genial

-hmp, hace mucho tiempo, estudie para eso, pero, soy lo que vez ahora, no hay nada que hacer,

-ya veo

_Eren bajo la mirada triste, ¿como sueños tan hermosos, e iluciones, se pudieron haber frustrado?..¿que tuvo que pasar para que cada uno de ellos?...se volvieran, policias y ladrones, porque , Petra , Auruo y otros dos mas, eran los subordinados de Levi , los otros dos no los conocia pero escuchaba de ellos, se llamaban , Isabel y Farlan, al parecer estaban de viaje, mientras que hanji, Erwin , Gunter y Erd, eran policias,...¿que paso para que decidieran ser otra cosa?_

- ¿que quieres ser tu?

-¿ah? pues, no lo se...quiero ser policia , pero Erwin-san me dijo que no es tan facil, asi que...sere fotografo_Eren lo mira con mucha emocion, mientras Levi sorprendido, queria decirle algo pero no salian sus palabras_¿que le parece?_Eren se acurruca en el brazo de Levi y cierra los ojos_

-¿por que?

-es que, quiero ayudarlo a cumplir lo que usted no pudo ser,...no se me ocurre otra manera mas que esa, asi que,_bosteza muy profundamente_sere un fotografo..._al fin se duerme_...

-...(hmp, mocoso,) _le acarica los cabellos_ lo quieras ser, yo me encargare de que se cumpla, tengo un motivo para regresar, eres motivo eres tu...asi que, no morire, todavia no.

_2 semanas despues_

_, Eren esta en una silla sentado y con el medico revizando su pierna, al fin le habia quitado el yeso,_

-ya esta bien, la herida cerro completamente, y , solo es tiempo de esperar

-¿osea que ya puedo caminar?_Eren le sonrie_

-claro, pero distancias muy cortas, bueno , ya es todo, espero que no nos veamos nunca pequeño jajajaja

-jajajajjaja ok

-no queremos que nunca te pase nada malo ¿verdad?

-soy un niño, el desastre me persigue jejejeje

-ajajaja que pequeño

-gracias Doctor_Erwin le estrecha la mano_

-de nada es mi trabajo, y lo hice con mucho gusto, Eren-kun es un niño especial, deben cuidarlo, bueno adios, conosco la salida , adios.

-adios doctor_Eren le sonrie, cuando el doctor se va, alza los brazos_al fin puedo caminar solito

-jajaja, si pero recuerda que distancias muy cortas, tengo una sorpresa para ti, ahora que festejamos que ya te quitaron ese molesto yeso

-¿en serio? ¿que es?

-ven mira

_Eren lo sigue, con pasos muy pequeños, pero al fin libre de esa cosa tan molesta, al llegar a la escalera, Erwin lo carga en brazos y lo sigue cargando hasta que llega a una de las habitaciones de arriba_

-¿que es que es que es?

-jajaa cierra los ojos_Eren hace caso a esa orden y los cierra_bien abrelos

_cuando lo hace , se topa, con el cuarto de sus sueños, estaba pintado de color azul zafiro, y blanco, las cenefas de la habitacion son de varias pelotas de muchos deportes, pero en medio un tapete de una pelota de baseball, al igual que sillones de esos que se ponen en el suelo_

-woooouuu ,_mira la cama y es d color azul marino con rojo_esta super..

-es tu habitacion

-¿mi habitacion?..._se queda helado por esas palabras_((¿osea que,...voy a dormir solo?...pero pero ))

-sabia que te hiba a gustar, desde hoy vas a domir aqui , solo falta que te pongan el televisor en ese mueble y _baja a Eren para que vea su recamara, penso que la veia con mucha emocion, pero en realidad Eren la miraba con angustia_ y tambien mande traer un escritorio, para tu computadora y las cosas de la escuela

-...¿escuela?_lo voltea a ver muy emocionado, olvidando su angustia_

-si, hable con mis superiores y aunque estes en programa de proteccion de testigos, ya arregle todo para que venga una maestra particular, y no pierdas el año escolar_

-¡gracias!_a Eren se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas_muchas gracias_con pasitos torpes llega hasta donde esta Erwin y le extiende los brazos para abrazarlo, el mayor se acerca y lo abraza de una manera muy protectora_gracias

-no es nada, lo hago con gusto, ademas, tengo otra sorpresa para ti,_lo separa un poco y lo mira a la cara , secando esas lagrimas del rostro del niño_

-¿que es?...

-se que sera dificil de entender, pero, ... ya no eres Eren Jeager

-¿qué?..._Eren lo mira muy sorprendido_¿ya, ya no?

-no , hace un par de semanas , pelee tu custodia, la corte te queria mandar a un orfanato, cosa que no podia permitir, tu sabes cuanto te queremos todos aqui, fueron 2 semanas de juicio, pero al final, _Erwin le muetra unos papeles que saco del bolsillo del pantalon_estas son unas copias, es tu nueva acta de nacimiento,...espero que, no me odies por lo que hice...

-...¿que?..._Eren toma las copias y lee en voz alta,_El estado de Maria Wall, departamento de salud 567890 , primer nombre Smith, segundo nombre...Eren...soy...¿soy tu hijo adoptivo?..._Eren lo mira atonito, no daba credito a eso_

-si, era eso o que te alejaran de nosotros, nadie sabia de esto, y tu eres el primero en enterarte, _Erwin lo toma en brazos , se dirigue a la cama se sienta en ella y a Eren lo sienta en sus piernas _se que no podre suplir a tus padres, y que , no espero que me veas como tal, pero , es por tu proteccion, y no quiero que nadie te diga que no tienes una familia, es horrible escuchar eso, si van a tachar a alguien que no sea a ti, por mi parte, me comportare como ese papel tan valido como mi cariño, me dicen que actue, como tu padre.

_Eren bajo la cabeza, se escucharon sus sollozos y abrazo a Erwin por el cuello_

-gracias,

-no hay que dar gracias por esto hijo.._Eren sintio raro escuchar eso, legalmente, Erwin no solo era su tutor legal, era su padre ante la ley_

-...yo, me voy a portar bien,...no le dare problemas

-y hablame de tu_le sujeta la cabeza gentilmente_ no quiero que mi hijo me trate con tanta formalidad.

-esta bien...este.._no podia decir esa palabra, pero la sintio necesaria, ya que, ese acto, demostraba que Erwin realmente se preocupaba por el, ademas todas esas semanas, Erwin se portaba como tal, asi que , las merecia escuchar_ si,...am...papá...

_a Erwin le dio gusto escucharlo, le dio un beso en la frente a Eren y se siguieron abrazando por un buen rato,_

_en la cocina, cierto joven esta preparando un desayuno para dos_

-oouh huele a que debo de robarte lo que cocinas jejejejejeje_Hanji se asoma por el hombro e Levi y este le da con la cuchara en la cara_aay

-largate, infectaras mi comida,

-ouh que malo eres jajaja, oh cierto , Erwin ya arreglo hermoso el cuarto de Eren, osea que Erencito ya no se va a dormir contigo.._levi se quedo quieto un rato,...pero volvio a retomar su labor de cocinar_

-esta bien, ya tiene 11 años

-creo que apenas hace 3 meses los cumplio tiene mente de 10 pobeshito

-si como sea_Levi sirve y es un pan estilo frances, sale de la cocina con ambos platos, seguido por hanji y los pone en la mesa, busca con la mirada a Eren pero no lo ve_

-creo que aun estan en el , oh mira_hanji señala a Erwin bajando de las escaleras con Eren en los brazos_buenos dias, jaja mi par favorito ya llego

-jaja, buenos dias, _sonrie Erwin_

-buenos dias Hanji-san, oh Levi-sama buenos dias

-buen dia, ya ven desayunar

-si..¿me puedes bajar?_Erwin hace caso y baja a Eren y este ya camina solo hasta la mesa_

-oouh miren esto, jajajaja nuestro Erencito ya sabe caminar

-ya sabia hacerlo Hanji-san, _le hace un puchero molesto_

-jajajaja, si lo se pero me da nostalgia. jajajaja parecia que tenia un bebe cuando te cargaba de un lado para el otro , ya no podre hacerlo, buaaa, crecen tan rapido jejeje

-ya dejalo en paz loca, _Eren se sienta en la mesa, y empieza a comer_

-que rico, gracias Levi-sama,

-si de nada

-bueno , yo me tengo que ir a trabajar, _Erwin se dirigue a Eren y le besa la frente_te portas bien

-si

-¿quieres algo de la calle?

-mmm... no gracias,

-¿seguro?

-no se me ocurre nada, jejeje

-jajaja, ¿te gusta la pizza?

-¡si!_se le iluminan los ojos_

-bien, eso comeremos hoy no arruines tu apetito,

-no, gracias

-nos vemos muchachos,

-adios jefecito_haji le dice adios con la mano, pero Levi ni lo voltea a ver, solo alza la mano y le dice adios moviendo la mano a un lado, pero Eren cuando esta a punto de salir por la puerta Erwin, el niño voltea y le dice_

-adios papá

_Erwin le sonrie , le dio gusto escuchar de nuevo esa palabra ,_

-adios hijo_cierra la puerta , y Eren voltea de nuevo para seguir desayunando pero, se topa con las caras de los demas adultos, Petra tenia la boca super abierta igual que Hanji, Auruo, se habia mordido de nuevo la lengua por la impresion, Gunter y Erd, solo lo miraron con los ojos abiertos y Levi, bueno Levi lo miro con el ceño fruncido_

-¿que?..._Eren ladea la cabeza_

-¿como le dijiste Erencito?_Hanji hasta se quito los lentes, los limpio y se los volvio a poner para ver mejor al niño_

-pues,..."papá"

-oouh que tierno, que se lleven bien...

-en realidad... es mi papá...

-idiota tu papá era Grisha_Levi le dio un sape al niño_

-¡oiga ya le dije que no me pegue en la cabeza!

-es para que se te acomode el cerebro ,

-pero es que si es cierto_Eren saca la copia que le habia dado Erwin de su certificado de nacimiento, Levi se lo arrebata y lo mira mientras los demas se colocan detras de el para fijarse tambien_

-¡¿aaaaaaaaaah?! ¡osea que si es verdad¡ _todos gritan al unisono menos Levi_

-me adopto, para mi tambien fue sorpresa

-oouh es verdad, hace dias lei que , la corte declaro que Eren tenia que ir a un orfanato_hanji se sujeta la barilla, analizando las cosas,_ahora que lo dices, nunca nos llego una orden para entregarte,

-¿ah? que crueldad, querian separar a Eren de nosotros_Petra le abraza la cabeza a Eren_

-ese Erwin, de seguro, tiene que ver_Auro se coloco detras de petra_

-tiene mucho que ver, _comento Eren_ el me dijo que peleo mi custodia, le agradesco mucho eso.

-haaayyyy siiiiii _Hanji se le abalanza a Eren y lo abraza_ Erwin es un angel, no me imagino ya el dia sin ver tu carita, jejejeje

-nosotros tambien, ya te queremos mucho.

-siiiii

_mientras Eren se llenaba de abrazos y cariño de todos los ahi presentes, Levi solo se retiro del comedor, se notaba molesto, y Eren lo sigio con la mirada, ya la mañana se habia ido dando lugar a la tarde, Eren estaba viendo la television, sentado en el tapete, miraba el programa, pero su cabeza estaba pensando en que , al parecer a Levi no le daba gusto saber esa noticia, de que se quedaria ahi, escucho unos pisadas detras de el y noto a Erwin con un plato , se sento tambien en la alfombra junto a el_

-ten_le pasa su plato con pizza_

-uuh que rico jejeje, gracias , este, ¿como te fue hoy?

-bien gracias, ya mañana vendra tu maestra, te compre todo lo necesario para que comienzes,

-si , gracias, este...yo, te agradesco, la verdad, me acostumbre a vivir aqui, por eso, te prometo que, yo, sere una buena persona, no te voy a decepcionar.

-tranquilo, eres un niño bueno, te convertiras en un hombre igual

_ambos intercambian una sonrisa y Eren comienza a comer_

-oh cierto mira_de su bolsillo Eren saca un dibujo_es un gato jejeje, a ti no te quedan bien asi que te hice uno

-jajaja, si, es muy lindo gracias,

_entre la platica trivial, ambos se iban conociendo mas, pero un tercero observaba esa escena, Eren sonreia y jugaba con ese hombre, mientras el solo miraba y mantenia la distancia, fue sorprendido con un comentario cerca de su oreja_

-¿que ya te cambio? jajajaja

-¡callate , loca cara de mierda!

-oh, bueno, es que, desde el inicio , Erwin fue muy amable con el , es un niño y como dice ese famoso dicho "El perro y el niño donde ven cariño", tu el primer dia que estubo aqui, le sumergiste la cara en el plato de comida

-¿que dices?, ¿que solo me seguia la corriente porque me tenia miedo?

-yo no dije eso, pero , suena logico jajaja_Hanji como llego se fue dejando a Levi pensando_( ¿de verdad? ¿solo me seguia la corriente?)...

_ya en la noche, Erwin estaba arropando a Eren_

-bien, como siempre te dejo la luz encendida del pasillo

-si gracias, este, buenas noches,

-descanza hijo

_Eren sentia escalofrios, cada vez que escuchaba a Erwin decir eso, pero no eran malos, pero era de emocion, al saber que ya no estaba tan solo como pensaba, al salir Erwin y apagat la luz con el interruptor, dejo al niño solo, Eren miraba de un lado para el otro y sintio ese espacio enorme, la cama parecia inmensa, y la oscuridad absorvente, alguien mas tambien la pasaba mal solo, Levi miro al lado de su cama, y vio ese espacio vacio,_

-tch..._dio la vuelta, y sintio las horas pasar no concilio el sueño, en un buen rato, hasta que sintio como los parpados le pesaban, y los cerro, paso un tiempo y cuando sintio como el sueño le ganaba al fin, sintio como algo se movia en su cama_¿pero que?_alzo la sabana y noto una carita que conocia muy bien, a pesar de estar oscuro, sus ojos verde agua brillaban con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana_

-Ho-hola...

-...¿que esta-_antes de terminar su pregunta, Eren se acurruco en su cama y muy naturalmente lo abrazo_oye,..._Eren acurruco su carita en el pecho de Levi y se dispuso a dormir_...Eren..

-no quiero dormir solo... me da miedo estar ahi, en mi habitacion solito.

-¿que no deberias de ir entonces con Erwin..?

-...pero , es que, ...usted, bueno, el me adopto como hijo y yo como papá pero,... yo... ,...si le molesta me puedo ir..._Eren se estaba separando de Levi pero sintio ese abrazo protector del mayor, que lo acomodo de nuevo en su lugar_

-no me molesta,

-Levi-san

-ya duermete...

-pero es que

-ssh...

_Eren hablo en susurro, pero Levi escucho muy bien, lo que el menor le dijo_

-...el primer familiar que tuve aqui, fue usted,...yo lo quiero mucho, gracias...por cuidarme.

_Levi no dijo nada, solo sintio un nudo en la garganta, abrazo con mas fuerza el cuerpo tan pequeño que tenia cuidando y le dio un beso en la frente, era inaudito, que unas palabras llenas de inocencia, le movieran el poco corazon que tenia, sujeto la mano del niño, y pudo conciliar el sueño, pero antes de eso recordo la razon, que causo que se metiera en todo esto, cuando lo conocio, vio a un niño determinado, inteligente y capaz de superar cualquier reto, pero cuando perdio a su familia, noto la fragilidad de un ser humano, cuan fragil puede ser la vida de alguien mas, y mas si esa persona te llegua a importar, pero esos sentimientos que sintio por Eren, en su momento los mal interpreto, lo que sintio que era molestia por que Eren ahora se llevaba mejor con Erwin, en realidad eran celos, cuando sentia esa respiracion viniendo de los pulmones de ese niño, el corazon le latia rapido, esa inocencia lo abrumaba y deseaba mas, esas muestras de afecto, esos abrazos, ninguno de los dos lo sabia, pero se estaban conviertiendo en algo peligroso, Eren de igual manera, nunca recibio afecto de abrazos, caricias y de besos , de parte de su verdadero padre, solo su madre hacia eso, tampoco de sus amigos o de cualquier otro varon, tampoco es que las viera con malos ojos, solo que se volvieron naturales, solo una vez le dio a su padre un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla el dia que cumplio años, pero con Levi, sentia que necesitaba estar entre esos brazos, sentir el calor del mayor, se sentia a salvo y se sentia querido, ya tenia una familia, y era una muy peculiar, una casa llena de policias y ladrones_

* * *

**se acabooo jejejejee, aw :,D se me ocurrieron varias cosas y por instinto las escribi jajaja ,  
Gracias por los comentarios de :  
**Azula Rivaille : gracias QuQ jejeje , espero que este haya sido de tu agrado tambien :,D gracias por seguir la historia  
S.K Allen-chan : jaja gracias por tu comentario senpai OwO)b  
Kibo no Hana: muchisimas gracias *W*

* * *

**gracias por sus comentarios :D espero que les siga gustando la historia jejejeje , graciaaaaas hasta el proximo capitulo bye bye by**


	4. Capítulo 4 Así comenzó todo

Deseos de Libertad  
Capítulo 4 Así comenzó todo

**Los personajes son de Ficción y le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama -sensei , este es fanfiction de fans para fans, apoyen al original.**

**Advertencia: este fanfiction contiene Boy X Boy (ahor siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii :D jajajajajajaj)**

**Nota de la autora: gracias por leer agradecimientos al final**

-5 meses despues-

_Erwin esta sentado, en una silla del comedor, sostenia unas hojas en su mano derecha, miraba a Eren que estaba delante de el muy serio _

-¿estas seguro?

-completamente_respondio Eren con mucha seguridad_yo, estoy dispuesto a trabajar por ella, hare lo que me digas, ademas...es una promesa que hice.

-la verdad me da mucho gusto el empeño que estas demostrando, no cualquiera se decide por una carrera tan joven y con tanta mmm, ¿como lo definirias tu?..._le sonrio a Eren esperando que el niño respondiera lo que el estaba pensando, o algo mejor_

-am...¿determinacion?

-(wo, bien respondido jeje)..si asi es, voy a comprarte lo que me pides, pero, a cambio solo pido una cosa,

-si_Eren se pone firmes y espera con muchas ansias, que es lo que le piden a cambio_

-ven _Erwin le extiende los brazos y Eren entendiendo, corre por el abrazo esperado, ya en los brazos de su papá(adoptivo), le hablo con una voz muy dulce_me da gusto que ya me tengas confianza para pedirme algo,

-gracias...

_quienes veian esa escena es Hanji y Petra, que les salian corazoncitos al ver que ellos se llevaban mejor, estaban escondidas detras de una pared_

-aaaw, mi Erencito ya se esta acostumbrando a vivir aqui_Hanji se abraza a si misma_aaah maldicion me lo quiero comer a besos jajaja

-si, sabe, hace poco Eren me confio que, _susurra al hablarle a Hanji_ quiere mucho a Erwin, estuvo ahorrando todo este tiempo, para comprarle algo el dia del padre,

-yaaay_hanji hizo un grito muy bajito_me da gusto saber eso , pero, ¿ah? ¿por que solo el?, yo tambien quiero regalo de Erencito,...ahora que lo dices,..¡el dia de la madre, no me dio nada y para el dia del padre si le va a dar a Erwin!

-ssshhhh, baje la voz, es que es que, pues,..._Petra estaba un poco nerviosa_jaja que mal, que no se acordara de usted jejejeje

-oye Petra,

_el que hablo, era Levi, que salio de su escondite, pues tambien estaba espiando y sabia que con ese comentario, heriria a alguien_

-digame Levi-sama...

-dame tu llavero..

-si..._Petra le hace entrega de este, y es un osito de peluche, con la foto de Eren y de ella, en el centro de su pancita_

-lindo detalle, ¿verdad 4 ojos?

-oouh mira tiene la foto de Erencito

-¡ah? este...si verdad jejeej.._Petra se ruborizo un poco_

-¿que no te lo dieron el 10 de Mayo?

-...(¡aaaah!) si jejeje..( no Levi-sama no)

-¿ah? ¿Petra tienes hijos? jajajaja no me digas , de Auruo jajajajajajaja_Hanji le dio palmadas en la espalda_

-¡no!

-pero no entiendo, en ese caso deberia de tener la foto de tu hijo no de..._hanji de tan alegre que se veia, cambio a tener un aura oscura, y miro a Petra_te lo dio Erencito, ¿verdad?

-s-si pero pero ,

-ouh, el mocoso le dio un regalo a Petra, y a ti no, no me sorprende, tu de buena madre no tienes nada

-¡callate enano!

-ven y callame loca

-¡waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

_Hanji se le abalanzo a levi y este la recibio con un puñetazo a la mandibula, haciendola caer al suelo_

-a-ah, mi...aaay..._estaba boca abajo, y llorando_Erencito no me quiere...no me ve como una figura materna y me esforze mucho, lo obligo a que tome leche de un biberon...¡no existe nada mas maternal que eso!...

-este..._petra miro a Levi un poco molesta, puesto que Eren le habia dado, su regalo en privado, para no hacer sentir mal a nadie,_no no se sienta mal Hanji-san,

-jajaja, bueno ya que, el consuelo que me queda es que el dia del padre_Hanji se levanta y apunta con el dedo a Levi_¡a ti Eren te va a dar un pedazo de carbon, porque Eren no te quiere!

_Petra y levi se le quedan viendo raro _

-...voy al baño_Levi se da la vuelta y se va_

-creo que Auruo viene para aca mejor me voy.._Petra tambien se retira_(ay Hanji-san, si supiera que eso no es cierto...pero, bueno, eso es un secreto entre Eren y Levi-sama jejeje,)

_petra recordo unas palabras de Eren, una noche cuando lo estaba arropando para ir a dormir_

* * *

_-Petra, ¿hoy..este, no esta Levi-sama?_

_-no, esta trabajando, ¿Eren?_

_-si..._

_-¿tu, quieres mucho a Levi-sama? ¿verdad?_

_-am, este, em..._Eren se ruborizo un poco y se tapo con las sabanas la mitad de la cara_pues... ,¿no se lo diras a nadie?_

_-no,_

_-bueno, es que, si lo quiero mucho, pero ..¿te digo otra cosa?_

_-si_

_-me aterra, que un dia no regrese, no se en que mundo vive, pero, me gustaria que saliera de el , y que solo vivieramos, como una familia normal, el mundo que hasta ahora conosco, el, ¿como decirlo?...es mi, heroe, pero, es un heroe que me da miedo jajajaja, pero, a la vez tan calido, es raro_

_-ya veo (...que tan profundo, a marcado Levi-sama a este niño, el dira lo que quiera pero, se que Levi-sama tambien te quiere)_

_-¿no le diras a nadie verdad?_

_-¿decir?..¿decir que?_Petra le acomodo el flequillo a Eren y le sonrio muy calidamente_yo no se nada_

_-jeje,_Eren le sonrio y de repente salto de la cama para llegar a uno de sus cajones, y saco el osito de peluche_oh mira, este es tuyo, te lo doy en privado porque,...desde...que mi, mamá...ya no esta.._bajo la cabeza y miro al suelo_el, bueno, tu calor, los abrazos que me das, me recuerdan a ella, y ...aparte me cuidas, como si...fuera tu hijo, por eso, te compre esto, se que falta una semana para el dia de las madres , pero...yo se que tu no eres mi mamá pero..._Eren recibio un abrazo muy fuerte por parte de Petra__

_-si, lo se Eren, no soy tu mamá pero..._se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y abrazo mas fuerte al menor_gracias por reconocerme el cariño que con tanto gusto te doy, mi niño lindo, para mi es un honor, lamento las circunstancias, pero no lamento el tenerte aqui con nosotros,_

* * *

_volviendo a la linea de tiempo actual, Petra sintio una presencia detras de ella, supuso que era Auruo y lanzo una bofetada, pero es detenida por la mano de Levi, que la venia siguiendo_

-¡ay!, Levi-sama me asusto, oiga fue muy cruel con hanji-san

-¿como que Eren le va a comprar algo a Erwin?

-...¿ah? jejeje,..(¿estaba escuchando?) pues si, sabe que el dia del padre es en 1 semana y Eren le quiere dar algo,

-hmp, y me pregunto..¿como es que te consiguio ese osito, si el no puede salir de la casa?

-...ouh pues, oiga que buena pregunta, bueno Eren es un niño listo, se las a de haber ingeniado o algo asi jejeje

-...ya regreso_Levi se dio la vuelta muy rapidamente, dejando a petra muy nerviosa, sabia que se desataria un pandemonium, puesto que si, era raro que Eren consiguiera, un regalo sin salir_(es mocoso, ya vera como le va)

_mientras Eren estaba en su cuarto , tenia todos sus crayones y colores regados en su alfombra, al igual que muchas hojas de colores_

-¿mmm? ...¿y si, mejor lo pinto de azul?...¿le gustara el azul?..._escucho como se abrio la puerta de una patada_¡aaaah!_Eren intento correr y meterse debajo de su cama pero, un brazo fuerte y tenebroso lo logro alcanzar y lo arrojo a la cama_¡no! ¡no quiero morir!

-no lo haras_Levi estaba encima de el_no sin antes que me digas , todo lo que sabes, y te advierto que, tengo muchas maneras de hacerte escupir la verdad, de tu boca

-a-e-eh...s-si...

-¿de donde sacaste el osito que le diste a Petra?

-¿ah?...este yo..pues_desvió la mirada_yo..

-¡¿has salido verdad?!_Levi lo sostuvo de su camiseta con un poco de rudeza_¡te tenemos encerrado por una razon, niño idiota y no por un regalo vas a arriesgar tu patetica vida!

-¡no, claro que no!, ¡esta loco, déjeme!_Eren se retorcio un poco y le logro dar una patada a Levi, en las costillas, haciendo que este lo soltara, Eren rodo por la cama y cayo al suelo, se puso de pie rapido y grito _¡yo no e salido a ningun lado!, le pedi de favor ha Auruo-san que, me ayudara a comprarle algo a Petra, se que ella le gusta y no se iba a negar, para hacerme ese favor, me siento mal porque, se podria decir que lo use, pero...yo no..he..salido.._bajo la cabeza , se veia triste_a ninguna lado...

-pues mas te vale,_se sento en la cama y se cruzo de brazos_no te tenemos encerrado por gusto, solo que,...tch..

-...¿aun no sabe nada de mi hermana?_Eren se desanimo un poco, hacia mucho que queria salir, jugar en el parque, sentir de nuevo que era normal, pero eso no era ya posible, su vida corria peligro, y pues era mejor estar ahi, que en las manos de alguien mas_

-Eren, sabes que te digo todo lo que se , sin mentirte, pero...puf..._se paso una mano detras de su nuca_pero, la otra vez, ...la vi por la calle, los detalles no importan, pero_se levanto un poco la camisa, y es ahi cuando Eren solo abrio los ojos, asustado, y anonadado, Levi tenia una herida, en el estomago, parecia hecho por una navaja_ella me hizo esto

-...¡¿que?!, ¿po-por que?

-pues...fue hace 3 dias

* * *

__Levi estaba disfrazado, tenia unos lentes de sol y una peluca que lo hacia parecer un chico de cabello rubio, caminaba por los barrios bajos, analizando, observando, fue ahi cuando la vio, era Mikasa, de la mano del mismo sujeto que habian visto en la fotografia, sin pensarlo mucho se acerco y le dijo al hombre__

_-la mas pura de las joyas puede ser manchada_

_-...solo hace falta quien..._

_-las sepa corromper.._Levi sabia que habia respondido bien las palabras clave, asi que solo espero a ver como reaccionaba el hombre_necesito el servicio_

_-oh vaya, cada vez mas hombres estan interazdos en esto..._

_-si, como sea, _del bolsillo de su pantalon, Levi saco una suma grande de dinero_esto por 3 horas_

_-...vaya, eres el segundo que nos pide eso jajaja, pero te advierto, si eres policia en cubierto o intentas algo, tu experiencia termina aqui._

_-entiendo.._el hombre le paso la mano de Mikasa_ estare aqui en 3 horas_

_-si, te mantenemos vigilado jajaja , diviertete.._

__Levi miro entre sus gafas a ese hombre, con la mirada queria matarlo, pero no era posible , asi que solo camino con la niña hasta llegar a un hotel, para su sorpresa, Mikasa ya conocia su rutina,.. lo que lo entristecio..__

_-hermano, ya tengo sueño, ¿vas a rentar una habitacion para nosotros?_

_-...si..._bajo un poco la mirada y cuando fue a recepcion, para que le dieran una habitacion, pudo ver a Mikasa, con una mirada mas que perdida, estaba vacia y sin emocion_ven.._cuando le dieron la llave, hizo que la niña, caminada delante de el y una vez adentro del cuarto, le sorprendio ver que Mikasa, ya casi estaba encima de el__

_-ya hagamos esto rapido, ... que ya termine ya..._Mikasa dijo eso sin la mas emocion alguna, pero su mundo colapso cuando sintio que aquel hombre, solo le sobo la cabeza, muy gentilmente__

_-no seas estupida, no vide a hacerte nada, soy un amigo_

_-eso me dijo el cerdo que me trajo aqui..._

_-¿conoces a este niño?..._Levi saco del otro bolsillo de su pantalon, una foto, y ese era Eren__

_-...si..¡si!...¿quien eres?...¡¿tu por que tienes a Eren?! _la niña estaba a punto de golpearlo pero levi le sostiene los brazos_¡dame a Eren!_

_-¡callate! si descubren que el sigue vivo, no van a parar hasta matarlo_

_-¡yo lo voy a proteger!_

_-¡ni siquiera puedes protegerte a ti misma!, mira en que condiciones estas..._

_-¿solo viniste a restregarme en la cara, como vivo?...me prometieron que me darian a Eren,...sigo esperando, me trajeron con mentiras..._

_-no, y vine a ayudarte,_

_-¿por que?_Mikasa lo miro con ojos llenos de angustia__

_-porque se lo prometi a este mocoso, te voy a ayudar, pero antes...necesitamos ¡argh!_fue de improviso, Mikasa saco una navaja y le rasgo el estomago, haciendo que Levi cayera al suelo_¡¿que te pasa?!_

_-callate,...te hago un favor, si quieres volver vivo con Eren, fingue que estas muerto cuando entren, dile a Eren que, lo voy a poner a salvo, su familia me ayudo a mi, ahora yo los voy a ayudar..._

_-e-esperagh..._se sostuvo el estomago_te puedo sacar de aqui_

_-no,...si lo haces, Eren va a estar expuesto,...cuidalo,...cuidalo bien, yo lo voy a cuidar de este lado_

__Mikasa cerro la puerta, levi intento ponerse de pie pero escucho pisadas detras de la puerta, asi que recordo lo que Mikasa le dijo__

_"fingue que estas muerto cuando entren"_

__cuando escucho abrir la puerta, contuvo la respiracion y escucho 2 voces__

_-jaja, mira mira, la niña hizo de nuevo un buen trabajo_

_-¿seguira vivo?_

_-obvio no, esa no deja ni a uno solo con vida, creo que ya hasta disfruta matar gente_este hombre se acerco y pateo a Levi en el estomago, Levi tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no gritar_jaja, asi terminan los pederastas en manos de esa niña, jajaja adios, mañana los policias te encuentran aqui, basura_

__Levi escucho las pisadas, que se retiraban, y al cerrar la puerta, solto una queja..__

_-argh...tch, ...esa niña, me las va a pagar, tch,...pero...al menos, tengo noticias para ti,...Eren, ya voy a casa...esperame.._

* * *

_despues de contarle a Eren omitiendo ciertos detalles, el niño solo lo miro perplejo_

-¿osea que, mi hermana esta bien?...bueno, al menos me da gusto saber que se sabe defender sola

-ni que lo digas..(niña asquerosa, me las pagara despues)_se iba a poner la camisa de nuevo pero , en eso sintio como Eren se sentaba en la cama junto a el, y le toco la herida_

-me disculpo por ella,

-no se parece nada a ti_lo decia mientras se ponia la camisa_pero para nada

-es que, ...Mikasa, es mi hermana, pero no me gusta usar ese termino...pero, para que lo entienda solo lo dire una vez, ella es mi hermana adoptiva, sus padres murieron, igual que los mios en manos de criminales, pero, ay...creo que aun la suerte no le sonrie a mi hermana, hace mucho que prometi cuidarla y ...pf..solo soy un ...mocoso como dice usted, e inutil ademas no puedo hacer mucho... menos encerrado aqui todo el ¡ay!_Levi le dio un golpe en la cabeza_

-ya te dije que no tenemos opcion,

-lo se, pero, ...¡ya le dije que no me golpee la cabeza!

-te acomode el cerebro, es todo, no seas lloron mocoso

-ash..._Eren solo se cruzo de brazos, giro la cabeza y se formo un puchero en su boca_

-...(creo que ya se molesto), por cierto, ¿que le estabas pidiendo a Erwin?

-...¿ah? este, no , nada, creo que me llama Petra jejejejeje adios_se levanto de la cama, tratado de escapar pero, levi lo sostuvo de la mano_(aaah me atrapo)

-¿es secreto?

-pues...algo asi, es que, bueno yo, no tanto como un secreto, es que, tiene que ver con una promesa que le hice a alguien,

-ya veo, tch, _tambien se levanto de la cama de Eren y aun sosteniendolo de la mano, caminaron para descender a la planta baja_bueno, supongo que le pediras de nuevo a Auruo que compre el regalo de Erwin para el dia del padre ¿no?

-no, es que le pedi de favor a el porque se ve que conoce mas a Petra que yo y ...¡¿aaah?! ¡¿c-co-como es que sabe eso?!...ah.. no espere, si sabe que le pedi algo a mi papá, tambien sabe que...¡Levi-sama es un metiche!

-¡mocoso igualado!_lo solto de la mano y estaba por darle un golpe otra vez en la cabeza, pero lo detuvo unas palabras que recordo_

"¡a ti Eren te va a dar un pedazo de carbon, porque Eren no te quiere!

_se detuvo ante eso, ... y se sintio idiota, pero tenia dudas, ¿como lo veia Eren? ..¿que representaba para el?, detuvo su mano en el aire y miro hacia abajo, Eren estaba cubriendose la cabeza, esperando el golpe, pero despues de un rato miro a Levi, extrañado_

-...(¿que no me va a pegar?...)...este..

-...tch, no es que sea metiche, pasaba por ahi y sin querer escuche, +

-lo siento, sabe, am , creo que usted y Hanji son los que mas conocen a mi papá

-...ya dices "papá " muy natural

-le dije que no me gusta usar ese termino de, "adoptivo, adoptado" , se es de la familia o no se es, eso me enseño mi mamá, siempre me dijo que no importa el origen, si no donde se esta, Mikasa llego a mi hogar, y por lo tanto es mi hermana, y si llamo a Erwin , papá muy natural, es que, el no me dice "ey hijo adoptado"!, o..de otra manera que, bueno,...no es que olvide a mi padre, se que murio, por tratar de salvarnos, pero, ay, es dificl de explicar...

-si,(creo que mejor dejo ese tema por la paz), tch, tienes razon, somos los que lo conocemos mas, pero de Hanji y yo, pues, soy yo el que lo conoce antes que ella, pero no sabria que regalo le debas de dar

-...ouh, creo que, no le puedo preguntar directamente, quiero que sea sorpresa

-vere que puedo hacer

-¿en serio?_Eren lo miro y le sonrio _gracias Levi-sama

-no,...es , nada.

_ya en la tarde, Levi estaba en la oficina de Erwin, su mision, averiguar que le podia dar Eren_

-(aun no se como me meti en esto, maldicion, tch, maldito mocoso de mierda, cree que con su carita de perrito abandonado, me va a ...no ya me convencio) tch...

-jaja, ¿de mal humor otra vez?_Erwin tomo unos documentos que tenia en su escritorio y se disponia a salir_

-algo asi, oye tu, te tengo una pregunta

-si dime_Erwin se pone delante de el y se pone atento_

-¿que te, ..(no asi no es muy obvio) bueno, ..am...¿te gustan los...(no asi tampoco, mierda)

-...Levi..¿estas bien?

-ah? si si , espera es que no se como preguntartelo...

-...ok..._Erwin arqueo la ceja, ver Levi tan nervioso, simplemente no se lo imagino nunca_

-no asi no, tch, ¡ya al grano!, ¡¿que te gusta que te regalen?! (...creo que asi tampoco era)

-jajajajaja, ¿Eren te mando preguntarme?

-...(...soy bien torpe, ya heche a perder la sopresa)

-ajajajaja, te he visto, estar tranquilo ante la peor situacion, cuando tenias enterrado un cuchillo en el estomago, te vi aun asi correr y salvar tu vida y la de tu equipo, le has sacado informacion a los tipos mas rudos, sin mostrar piedad, tolerancia y con mucha serenidad, jajaja

-ya al grano...

-y ¿no puedes hacer una simple pregunta, que te pidio un niño? jajajaja

-...maldito hijo de

-no no, no me lo tomes a mal, solo me sorprende que Eren te lo pidiera, y es mas, ...respondeme con la verdad, ¿te agrada Eren no?...por eso, haces esto

_se quedaron mirandose un rato, Levi fruncio el ceño un rato, pero despues, su cara se volvio seria_

-agradar, no, no me gusta usar ese termino.._rio de lado, al recordar a Eren, pues uso sus mismas palabras_yo, sabes que puedo ser honesto contigo, te conosco desde hace años

-si asi es, no somos amigos, pero si buenos conocidos, te e confiado mi vida, a pesar de ser lo que eres

-y por eso sabes que no te voy a mentir si te lo digo, Eren, me recuerda a mi, a su edad, con muchas esperanzas y sueños, pero con muchas dificultades, cierta parte de mi , no quiere que pase por lo mismo que yo sufri, cuando llora, cuando algo le pasa y no...puede solucionarlo yo..

-te sientes responsable de el, y quieres ayudarlo, lo se, a mi me pasa lo mismo, Eren es la inocencia que nos arrebataron Levi, se que no quieres que esa inocencia se consuma, yo por mi lado, se que actuando como su padre, va a crecer sanamente, pero tu, tu incluso tienes mas responsabilidad que yo, como ejemplo a seguir

-...suena a que somos matrimonio criando a este mocoso, ¿pero por que yo? tu eres el padre aqui

-ajaja, velo como quieras, pero es verdad, Eren, me respeta, y me tiene cariño, pero, su confianza y su admiracion, esas ya tienen dueño, ¿no te imaginas quien sera?...

-...creo que si,...

-¿crees?...jaja, permiteme responderte tu duda, tu, eres responsable de esos sentimientos, no lo arruines, si te agrada Eren, se el hombre que este niño espera, no sabes la influencia que tienes en el

-...no, no se, cuenta...

-ajaja, pues facil, dime Levi ¿que querias ser a esta edad?

-...fotogra-..fo...

-¿sabes lo que me pidio esta mañana Eren?

-no...

-una camara fotografica, me la pidio tan convencido, me entrego una lista de las caracteristicas que debe tener su camara, me presento informacion sobre la carrera y a que escuela piensa ir para estudiar, tiene planes... y...tambien me dijo...que, era una promesa que hizo...

_Levi recordo entonces aquella vez que Eren le pregunto, la profesion que queria desempeñar, y las palabras que dijo_

"quiero ayudarlo a cumplir lo que usted no pudo ser,...no se me ocurre otra manera mas que esa, asi que, sere un fotografo..."

-...(eso me lo dijo hace como 6 meses ...).._y volvio a recordar lo que Eren le dijo horas atras, cuando le pregunto, lo que le habia pedido a Erwin_

"pues...algo asi, es que, bueno yo, no tanto como un secreto, es que, tiene que ver con una promesa que le hice a alguien"

-bueno, como padres, nuestro deber es proveer a los hijos, sabes que le doy cada semana cierta cantidad, y no quiero que Eren gaste el dinero que ahorra en algo para mi, aunque, se de buena fuente que, Hanji, Petra, Auruo e incluso tu le dan algo de efectivo, ajajajaja

-el que los niños aprendar a dar, y no solo recibir, tambien es sano, dejalo que te de un detalle, ademas, si le damos o no, no es asunto tuyo

-jajaja ok ok,

_7 dias despues_

-Eren mira lo que te traje_Petra le llamo muy emocionada, estaba en la sala quitandose una bufanda y los guantes_prrr afuera hace mucho frio..¡Eren!...

-¡voy!_llego corriendo hasta donde estaba Petra_ uff...mande

-ouh ¿ya no te duele la pierna?

-jeje hace mucho que no, estoy bien

-no estoy deacuerdo con esto, pero, conociendolo, es lo mejor, quiero que tengas cuidado, no lo abras ni juegues con esto, fue dificil buscarlo , pero al fin lo encontre_le entrega a Eren un paquete, mediano envuelto en un papel negro_escondelo bien,

-si gracias,..¿si te alcanzo, con el dinero que te di verdad?...

-jaja, no te fijes en ese detalle, lo bueno es que lo encontramos, ahora ve y corre a esconderlo antes de que lo note jejeje

-si, muchas gracias _Eren se dirigio a su habitacion, llego y metio ese paquete debajo de su cama_creo que asi nadie lo va a..._pero sintio una presencia detras de el_..este..hola Levi-sama...

-'¿que escondiste?

-..n-nada...

-¿seguro?

-ya le dije que no sea meti..._Levi lo miro con cara de asesino_meti meti meti un paquete que me dio a guardar, Auruo-san...ejejejejeje

-...¡Auruoooo!

-...ay..(pobre Auruo-san...ya lo meti en un lio)...

_el mencionado llego corriendo con la boca escurriendo de sangre_

-¡mande señor, soy un inutil señor!

-¡¿que le diste a guardar a Eren?!_se acerco y lo jalo de la camisa, se lo acerco al rostro y le susurro_maldito bastardo cara de anciano, el paquete es negro , tu y yo sabemos que tipo de mercancia es lo que tiene ese paquete

-p-pero pero yo yoyo y

_Auruo volteo a mirar a Eren que le hacia señas detras de la espalda de Levi, el niño juntaba las manos en forma de plegaria , al tiempo que movia la cabeza negativamente y se ponia el dedo en la boca indicandole silencio_

-¿y bien? maldito, responde

-es que yo yo yo yo yo (aaay Eren-kun en que lio me metiste) yo, es que son son...¡las pantaletas de Petra! jajajajajaaj,...

_Eren y Levi lo miraron en shock_

-¿y le diste a guardar eso?.¡¿a un niño?!_Levi tenia un aura de asesino_

-es que, se que Eren-kun solo me haria el favor de guardar el paquete sin preguntar ni mirar, no crea que intentaba algo malo, (¡¿pero que pasa conmigo?! si Petra se entera me matara)

-...aun asi , ¡eres un pervertido! saca esa mierda de aqui

-si señor_Auruo corrio debajo de la cama de Eren y noto ese paquete, lo trato con cuidado, no sabia si lo que tenia era fragil, y no dijo nada para defenderse, puesto que el conocia al niño, se trataba de algo que de seguro iba a regalar y no queria que se enteraran_

-¡ y tu! _señalo a Eren_no aceptes nada que te de la gente que se parece a el_señala a Auruo_es un ¡violador en potencia!

-(pff jajajaja, Levi-san exagera jajajajajaa, pobre Auruo-san jajaja) ..ouh ya veo

-Auruo, ve a devolverle a Petra eso, te disculpas y luego te azotas mil veces por mal comportamiento

-¡si señor! ¿aaaah?! mil veces! pero

-dos mil por responderle a un superior...

-seran tres mil señor (ay que horror,...)

_Auruo salio de ahi con apariencia derrotada_

-¿no cree que fue muy duro con el?..

-no

-bueno...¿consiguio lo que le pedi? hace dias que espero su respuesta pero nada de nada...

-tch, como fastidias, si ya te consegui tu dichoso regalo ese,

-bien, ¿ y donde esta?

-tch_salio del cuarto de Eren, dejando al niño un poco confundido, pero despues solo asomo su cabeza por la puerta_¿vas a venir o no?

-si

_corrio hasta donde estaba Levi y lo condujo hasta la cochera de la casa_

-ten_le extiende una cajita de color azul marino a Eren_es lo mejor que econtre, con el dinero que me diste, y aparte,...yo te puse un extra asi que,

-¿en serio? gracias, jejeje_Eren abrio ese cajita y descubrio un reloj dorado de pulcera, se sorprendio al verlo y revizo debajo de este lo que lo dejo perejo, fue ver que tenia escrito, la marca y un numero_18...¿e-es este, es es?...¡¿Un reloj de oro?!

-si asi es 18 kilates, baño de oro rosa.

- pero pero...yo no le di tanto dinero... es mas ni para eso me alcanzaba...

-ya aceptalo, es una ayuda

-¿no cree que mi papá va a sospechar, de que le de un reloj tan caro?

-si pregunta, le dije que trabajaste conmigo,

-...¿y en que?

-eso ya se lo explicare yo,

-bueno...yo...(es correcto, decirle que no lo acepto, pero, me da miedo que se moleste, se ve que lo hizo de buena fe)...gracias, por todo,

_agacho un poco la cabeza, tenia un poco de verguenza por la ayuda, el tenia pensado en regalarle a Erwin un reloj de bolsillo, que habia visto en un catalogo por internet, de una tienda del centro de la ciudad, lo unico que tenia que hacer Levi era comprarlo por el_

-ya te dije no es nada, ademas, debes de quedar bien con el, ¿es mañana no?

-¿ah?_lo miro confundido_

-el dia del padre, ¿es mañana?

-si, Hanji-san me dijo que me traeria un pastel para el jeje, ¿va a estar mañana?

-no, _se dio la vuelta dejando al menor, solo en la cochera,_

-...ouh...(si mañana no va a estar, yo...) ...que mal...

_El dia dio lugar a la noche, y Eren estaba un tanto nervioso, se paro a las 3 de la mañana, y corrio al cuarto de Auruo, toco la puerta de ese cuarto muy despacio, mientras lo llamaba en un susurro_

-Auruo-san,...Auruo-san..¿hola~?

_el nombrado abrio la puerta, estaba con el cabello desordenado y entre abria los ojos, se notaba muy cansado_

-oh, Eren, ¿que haces aqui?

-ssssh, vengo por mi paquete, ¿me lo puede dar?

-me has metido en muchos lios niño

-lo siento, le juro que le voy a compensar

-¿quiero que me des el numero de celular de Petra?

-...menos con eso,...

-entonces no te dare el paquete_Eren habla un poco fuerte_

-le dire a levi-sama que es usted el que se roba su colonia del baño, usted y yo sabemos que lo imita, porque piensa que a Petra le gusta Levi-sama

- no no no no no_entra corriendo a su cuarto y le entrega su paquete con la envoltura negra_ten ten , pero no le digas

-gracias_Eren le sonrie muy inocentemente_

-te vez tierno, pero eres un demonio

-y de los peores jejejeje_se da la vuelta y le da la espalda inocentemente y regresa saltando a su cuarto_ buenas noches

-...ese niño me da miedo...pero es lindo jaja

_ en su cuarto, Eren se apresuro a desenvolver el paquete, remplazando la envoltura por una color verde militar_

-ya quedo, y como no se a que hora se vaya...bueno,...fuuu~..aqui voy,_Eren corrio por el pasillo y entro al cuarto de Levi_...(ay~...no tengas miedo, no tengas miedo)_se acerco a su cama y noto que el mayor estaba durmiendo_( no tengas miedo, no tengas miedo)_Levi dio la vuelta, y eso asusto a Eren, creyo que se habia despertado, pero no era asi, _(no tengas...¿y si se molesta?..., creo que mejor me- ) ¡yay!_sintio que lo sostenian de la mano y de un tiron, lo acostaron en la cama, el paquete que tenia en las manos cayo al suelo_

-tch, ¿tienes idea de la hora que es?..._levi lo arropo y el se acomodo de nuevo para dormir, tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba cansado_

-...yo... lo siento, pero... yo...

-casi no vienes a dormir aqui, esta bien que te acostumbres a tu cuarto

-...es que, yo, no vine a dormir..

-mm?_esa respuesta lo sorprendio, se separo de Eren y se sento en la cama, aplaudio dos veces y la luz se encendio_¿que tienes?

-...no es nada malo, es que, _imito a Levi y tambien se sento en la cama_...(dilo ya...) ...le agradesco, mucho lo que hace por mi, yo...de alguna manera, siempre lo e admirado, como una vez dije, la verdad es que, el primer familiar que tuve aqui, fue usted, yo, ...yo se que ...hoy... es día ...del padre, pero, yo, creo que se festeja a los hombres, que, nos sirven de ejemplo, no necesariamente los sanguineos, yo ni siquiera estuviera vivo, ni no fuera por usted, me cuida a su manera, se que, yo no soy su hijo y no creo que me vea de esa manera, yo..incluso no lo veo como papá, y si le doy esto...es porque...yo, lo quiero,

_Levi abrio los ojos todo lo que pudo, y miro a Eren despues, un poco con el ceño fruncido, pero el menor al verlo, supuso que se habia molestado_

-...y-yo no es intencion ofenderlo...(...de muchas maneras es extraño decirle que lo quiero...pero,)...yo,...le juro que es verdad...

-...Eren..

-y-yo... me gustaria ser mas como Mikasa y poderme defender solo, pero, solo soy yo, y por eso...este, _se paro de la cama y recogio el paquete y lo extendio hacia Levi_yo, no sabia que darle y espero que no se ofenda con esto, al contrario, espero que le guste...

_Levi recibio el paquete, y con mucho cuidado, quito la envoltura, descubrio en el interior de una caja_

-...esto es...

- no lo conozco bien, pero, se que le servira.._en el interior de esa caja, habia un "cuchillo de combate tactical", tenia una funda de color negro_yo,...vi que mi padre, tenia uno, incluso...mi papá Erwin, este, le vi uno en su, cinturon el dia que se fue a trabajar, Hanji tambien tiene uno, pero, veo que usted nunca carga armas, eso me preocupa un poco ,porque siempre regresa lastimado,...no se porque, pero, espero que eso le ayude... yo...bueno, feliz día...no le digo padre, porque,...no lo quiero que lo sea, creo que , lo define mejor, mi amigo...mi hermano...no se..._se ruborizo un poco, al confesar algo como eso, se sentia un poco raro y apenado_

-...ya veo...

_Levi se levanto tambien de la cama, puso su cuchillo en el buro y busco algo en su cajones, Eren se intrigo un poco, porque se veia que buscaba con mucho afan_la encontre..._regreso hacia el con algo que escondia con el puño cerrado, camino con paso firme y Eren se asusto un poco, haciendose 3 pasos para atras, y no le quito la mirada de encima, para su sorpresa, Levi puso una rodilla en el suelo y le hablo mirandolo a los ojos, esos ojos agua marina que tanto le gustaban a Levi_

-¿algunas vez has regalado una navaja?

-no...

-bien, existe una tradicion, cuando se reciben de obsequio, este tipo de objetos, se da a cambio algo simbolico, algo que supere el valor del cuchillo, ese simbolo es una moneda, se tiene que pagar, para que, la amistad o la relacion no se rompa, corte, o se apuñalen por la espalda, en mi caso, esto es lo que mas aprecio en el mundo, es el unico recuerdo que tengo de mi familia, me la dio mi padre, antes de que toda mi vida se viniera abajo, antes de que me convirtiera en lo que me ves ahora, pero, tu no solo me das un cuchillo, pusiste en el, toda la intencion de protegerme, ...aprecio eso, asi que, te dare esto a cambio

_tomo la mano del niño delicadamente y puso entre esta algo redondo y frio, Eren miro el objeto y era una moneda, brillante y grande, tenia en el centro dibujado una corona con rosas de fondo_

-esto es, una moneda.. de plata.._Eren lo miro muy sorprendido_...pero, si es importante para usted, yo no puedo acep-

-aceptalo, como te dije, se da a cambio, para no perder la relacion, si no se hace, ya sabes lo que pasara , ¿quieres eso?..

-n-no, nunca, yo..._Eren agacho la cabeza y intento no llorar pero fue imposible, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y sintio como Levi lo abrazo_yo nunca quiero que usted se aleje de mi...

-ya ya ssh_Levi le acaricio la mejilla_no lo hare, como te dije, no solo es una deuda que tengo, si no porque, yo...tampoco quiero alejarme, asi que, mas te vale guardar esa moneda bien, puede que un dia te sirva

-...gracias...¿no se va a quedar, para que le entregue su regalo a mi papá?...despues, partiremos un pastel...

-...tal vez si...

-jeje, si, espero que le guste el pastel de chocolate, Hanji-san me dijo que ese sabor le gusta a mi papá, a mi no me gusta mucho, pero el pastel no es para mi jeje, ¿y a usted que sabor le gusta?

-del que sea esta bien,

-sabe, Auruo-san , el me ayudo a esconder el regalo, asi que , lo regaño injustamente

-lo tendre en mente, pero no le pedire disculpas_camino hacia a su cama y volvio a recostarce_

-jeje, (que malo es jaja) bueno, ya me voy, gracias, por la moneda y por cooperar para el regalo de mi papá, nos vemos en 5 horas

-¿no te vas a quedar?

-...este...n-no..bueno, yo no quisiera incomodarlo._Eren agacho la cabeza avergonzado y Levi ante la duda del niño, alzo la sabana en señal de que podia acomodarse junto a el_ji`~_ante el gesto , Eren metio la moneda que tenia en la mano, en el bolsillo de su pijama y le coloco el boton para que no se saliera,_la razon por la que casi no vengo_ya habia llegado a la cama y se acomodo, usando el brazo de Levi como almohada,_ es que, ya no me dan pesadillas, como antes

-eso esta bien,_estaba por aplaudir para apagar la luz, pero Eren le dijo_

-yo yo yo yo la apago, ¿siii~?

-bueno , pero ya, tengo sueño_Eren aplaudio, la luz se apago y ambos cerraron los ojos, solo su respiracion se escuchaba,_buenas noches

-es madrugada...

-como sea ya duermete

-jeje, dulces sueños...

_6 horas despues, todos ya estaban levantados, pero aun con pijama, menos Erwin que ya, estaba arreglado, tenia su uniforme de policia para ir a trabajar y apuraba a Hanji, que estaba en la sala_

-rapido_le dijo en tono molesto_

-oh, espera, aun no termino mi café...

-¡llevas media hora con ese maldito café, tengo trabajo y no puedo hacerlo si no vas a la estacion conmigo! y ni siquiera tienes tu uniforme puesto, ¡quitate la pijama!

-es que esta delicioso... y necesito tomarlo con calma...(jejejeje y es que aun no llegua el pastel que encague, puff...)_tocaron el timbre de la casa y hanji como rayo abrio la puerta_¡ay al fin llegan!

-lo sentimos mucho_le dijo el repartidor_en nombre de la tienda , tenga este cupon de descuento del 50% de descuento en su proximo pastel

-ouh gracias, adios_azoto la puerta en la cara del repartidor y entro a la cocina_ahora si_aspiro todo el aire que pudo y grito_¡Eren ya podemos empezar! uf...

_Eren estaba bajando por las escaleras y corrio hasta los brazos de Erwin, se veia muy tierno, aun con su pijama puesta , era una color verde claro con rayas blanca_

-hola buenos dias, perdon por hacerte esperar y que salgas tarde a trabajar

-¡es la culpa del repartidor! no de Erencito el se levanto temprano jejeje

-jajaja, oh bueno, no tiene importancia ahora, ¿que pasa hijo?

-bueno este, yo am, ...pues...o te queria dar las gracias, por...todo este tiempo que me has estado cuidando y yo..._Eren se puso totalmente rojo, giro la cabeza muy enojado y le grito a los que estaban detras de el_¡no me miren asi! , ¡Petra no me grabes!

-ay pero es que este momento es tan lindo que lo quiero conservar jaja_Petra tenia una camara de video en las manos_imagina que no estamos aqui

_estaban , Petra, Auruo, Gunter, Erd e incluso Levi, todos los miraban muy atentos y con su celular en las manos grabando la escena, menos Levi que estaba cruzado de brazos y solo observaba_

-¡no!..._no queria hablar enfrente de los demas, se sintio avergonzado, a su rescate salio Levi,_

-todos a la cocina_les hablo con un tono muy autoritario y respondieron a unisono_

-¡¿eh?!

-ahora_con una mirada y aura asesina los demas corrieron al lugar mencionado, menos hanji_a la cocina

-tu no me mandas, enano_se cruzo de brazos, pero al hacerlo recibio un golpe en el estomago que la dejo incociente y Levi la llevo con el_ya hablen en privado

-este jejeje (gracias Levi-sama )..

-jajaja, bien, ya nos dio un momento privado,

-jajajaja si, bueno yo te queria agradecer por todo lo que haces por mi desde que llegue aqui, se que , es poco tiempo, pero ,..._saco detras de el la caja donde tenia el reloj, al ser abierta a Erwin le sorprendio a sobre manera ver tal regalo_es para ti, f-feliz dia, del...pa-dre..

-¿Eren de, donde lo sacaste?

-Levi-sama me dijo que te dijera que el te explicaba, pero la verdad, es que yo te iba a comprar un reloj de bolsillo, se lo encargue a Levi-sama, pero , resulto que me coopero para algo mejor de lo que tenia pensado, asi que tambien_susurro muy quedito_tambien es regalo de su parte jejeje

-jajaja , vaya, pues muchas gracias, y Eren hijo, hago lo que hago por ti con todo mi afecto, aprecio el detalle de ambos, y yo tambien te tengo regalo_camino hacia la sala y regreso con una portafoleos que mas bien parecia un cubo_es de mi parte, se que le daras buen uso

-¿en serio?...

_Eren estaba muy ansioso,hasta daba pequeños saltitos sin darse cuenta, abrio el portafolios extraño y le dio una enorme emocion descubrir ahi, lo que mas queria en el mundo, era una camara fotográfica profesional, tenia cambios de lente asi como varios tipos de flash, la camara era digital, y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a usarla_

-(veo que le gusto)

-¡gracias, gracias!_Eren se abalanzo a sus brazos_gracias, es lo mas bonito que me han dado

-jaja, bueno a mi tu reloj es lo mas bello que me han dado, asi que estamos a mano

-jejeje

_mientras Levi estaba, recargado en la puerta de la cocina escuchando todo, un poco mas que embelesado, Eren cuando le dio su regalo, le dijo mas de lo que podia imaginarse, se sintio bien de muchas maneras, pero con Erwin fue mas directo, y menos emocional, eso le elevo su ego, Eren de verdad que lo consideraba alguien importante, se sintio inquieto, algo en el surgía, pero no sabia que era, se sentia bien y mal al mismo tiempo, sus pensamientos fueron opacados por los gritos de Hanji_

-¡tu tienes la culpa de que no pudiéramos ver el momento mas lindo que a tenido esta familia! waaaaaaaaaa

-callate gallina escandalosa

-ya ya Hanji-san, mejor partamos el pastel y vamos con ellos

_despues del pastel y de algunas fotos que tomaron, la casa se quedo un poco en silencio, casi todos se habian ido , y Eren estaba en la sala de la casa revisando todo lo que tenia esa camara, le emociono ver que al fin podia iniciar con la practica y despues...algo lo desanimo_

-mm...ay`~_dio un suspiro muy grande_

-¿que tienes?_Levi salio detras de el y eso lo asusto_

-¡ay!... este lo siento, me sorprendio, yo am, nada en realidad, ya se que lo que le diga siempre tendre de respuesta lo mismo.

-no me digas, ¿quieres salir?

-¡usted no sabe lo que se siente estar encerrado por mas de 6 meses sin hacer nada!..._Eren agacho la cabeza_...

-tch, Eren, vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga..._lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la planta alta_

-¿ah? ¿de que habla?

-que te calles

_Levi lo llevo a su habitacion, tomo un par de gorras de visera plana y unos lentes de sol, y se dirigio al cuarto de Eren, tomo ropa limpia del menor y le dio la orden de bañarse, despues de eso, Levi se encargo de vestirlo_

-me puedo vestir solo_tenia unos pantalones de mezclilla , una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra_

-a mi punto de vista no, asi que callate y esperame aqui, cuando lleguen a preguntar fingue que estas dormido

-¿ah?...ok

-despues de eso asomate a la ventana...

-...ok...(que raro)

_Levi salio de la habitacion y se quedo con la unica persona que estaba a cargo de Eren, y esa era Hanji, al final el pastel le hizo daño y se quedo en casa, estaba en la sala con una cobija alrededor de ella y una taza que humeaba en la mesita de té_

-eso te pasa por comprar cosas a las que eres alérgica

-¡pedi ese pastel sin nueces!... y resulto que si le pusieron, ay lo bueno es que solo me comi un pedazo

-voy a salir,

-¿donde esta Eren?

-yo que se, te toca cuidarlo a ti hoy_salio de la casa, pero corrio hasta donde estaba la ventana del cuarto de Eren_(pff a ver cuanto tarda)

_Hanji se preocupo un poco, asi que con mucho esfuerzo subio a la planta alta y checo la habitacion de Eren, la luz estaba apagada y vio un bultito en la cama_

-ouh Erencito ya se durmio, algo bueno para mi porque no me siento bien...aaay..._cerro la puerta y acto seguido Eren casi salto de la cama y se asomo a la ventana, debajo de esta estaba Levi_

-Levi-san...

-¿ya se asomo la loca?

-si Hanji-san ya me vio aqui, este...¿y ahora que?

-facil,...salta

-¡esta loco!

-trae tu camara esa y salta

-¡no!

-entonces quedate ahi encerrado, hasta que a alguien se le ocurra sacarte

_Eren se quedo quieto, con muchas dudas y con mucho miedo, eran casi 10 metros de caida, pero queria salir, solo abrazo la camara fotografica y cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer por la ventan,a lo detuvo un grito_

-¡espera espera!, ya no lo hagas

-¿por que no? me dijo que saltara

-solo te estaba probando, si que estas desesperado, esperame ahi voy por la escalera

-¡eso es cruel de muchas maneras!

_Levi llego con esta y tomando a Eren como un costalito en su espalda, logro al fin bajarlo_

-listo, ten ponte esto y no te lo quites, _le puso la gorra y los lentes de sol_

-pero, ¿no se enojaran con usted?

-tal vez, _tambien se coloco su gorra y sus lentes_pero ya estara hecho, asi que aunque lo hagan, no te quitaran el gusto, ya callate no te preocupes y sigueme

_Eren tomo a Levi de la mano con mucha fuerza, estaba muy nervioso, hacia mucho que no salia a la calle y cada cosa que veia , de nuevo lo volvia a maravillar, los niños corriendo, el semáforo de la calle, el parque, incluso el ruido de los autos, y fue cuando llegaron a la estacion de autobuses_

-¿a donde vamos?_Eren le pregunto muy emocionado_

-pues, no se, mmm...(ah diablos, lo saque y ni siquiera se donde llevarlo)._miro para todos lados y algo le llamo la atencion, era una niña con un leon de peluche_...al...z-zoologico..

-¿en serio? ...gracias

-n-no es nada, oh mira es el autobus

-hace mucho que no me subo a uno jejeje_Eren estaba muy ansioso, fue el primero en subir en cuanto el bus estaciono, y se sento junto a la ventana, Levi noto su cara de felicidad, y se sento junto a el, Eren tenia pegada la cara al vidrio de la ventana, veia todo pasar frente a el, causando la gracia de un par de chicas que venian atras de ellos_

-jaja , ¿es la primera vez que vienes a esta ciudad jovencito?

-am ...si_Eren volteo a verlas, Levi no le dijo nada de hablar con extraños asi que se sintio en confianza_es la primera vez..(aunque no es cierto jeje)

-ouh, ya veo, ¿y a donde vas con tu papá?_le hablo la pelirroja_

_Levi sintio ganas de darle un golpe a Eren, pero , el no le advirtio que no tenia que hablar con nadie, aunque tambien no hacerlo seria sospechoso, pero se sintio relajado, la gente los veia como padre e hijo, asi que ya sabia que papel tomar, por el momento_

-pues, al zoologico jejeje

-oh nosotras tambien vamos ahi_le respondio una joven rubia_ y..¿tu mami?

_a Levi le entro un escalofrio, ya comprendia las intenciones de esas brujas, el hombre aun con lentes y gorra, no podia ocultar el porte de hombre bien parecido que tenia, su suerte estaba en la respuesta de Eren_

-¿mi mamá?..pues, no esta, hoy es dia del padre, asi que me dijo que este dia debia pasarlo solo con mi papá, solo nosotros dos, dijo que no queria estorbarnos jejeje, ¿verdad papá?_Eren lo volteo a ver _pero yo se que la extrañas, jajaja aunque no lo demuestres jejejeje, oh ¿y tu anillo de bodas?, mamá se enojara porque no lo llevas puesto

-...este (...resultaste buen actor...) lo deje en casa, no quiero tener nada de valor, la otra vez me robaron mi reloj en el zoologico y no perdere algo tan valioso como mi anillo de bodas

- (pfff jajajajaja, no me imagino a Levi-san casado, jejejeje)

_a las mujeres se les salian los ojos por Levi, pero entendieron que es hombre ya tenia alguien que lo esperaba en casa, y al bajar del autobus, solo le regalaron unos dulces al niño y se alejaron de ese par_

-mire, me dieron una paleta sabor cajeta y otra de vainilla, oh pero, Levi-san es un iman de mujeres, esto no sera un viaje tranquilo jajajaja_se adelanta a la entrada del zoologico y para sorpresa de Levi solo indica donde estaba el y el guardia lo deja entrar_

-tch, mocoso_despues de comprar las entradas, busco a Eren y se topo con el platicando con un par de padres, a pesar de que se esforzó para que no lo notaran , salia a destacar de todos modos_E-..Erwin..._llego con Eren y le tomo el hombro_buenas tardes, _los padres le respondieron el saludo_ven vamonos

-..¿ah?..(¿Erwin?...oh ya mi nobre en cubierto jejeje)...si, ya voy, adios señor y señora Kirschtein

-adios_cuando se alejaron de ellos_

-¿ y a donde quieres ir prime-...Eren?...digo..Erwin...

-¡mira papá, ¿podemos ir a ver como se alimenta el leon?!

-...¡no te acerques mucho ahi te puedes caer!_levi corrio a su lado rapidamente, ya que Eren estaba subiendo al barandal y tomo en brazos_mocoso mal educado

-pero yo queria ver, y no estoy tan alto como tu,

_Levi recibio un flechazo, puesto que nunca le habian dicho que era alto,

- pff, solo por esta vez, _subio a Eren a sus hombros y el niño, logro ver_¿mejor?

-si, gracias, oh, puedo estrenar la camara, pero, a ver, segun el instructivo, la enciendo, este es para enfocar, este es para cuando hay movimiento de objetos y este es am

-¿seguro que sabes como usarla?

-si, pero, son muchos botones y la lente es algo complicada, lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora es ensayo y error jejeje, en lo que me acostumbro

-bueno, toma tu tiempo, de todos modos ...tu..bueno, ya sabes quien regresa hasta la noche

-ok, muchas gracias, sabe, tenia muchas ganas de usarla

-pero asegúrate de que no vea las fotos, no queremos que se entere que saliste

-no se preocupe, las pondre en mi computadora en cuanto llegue, mmm, _tomo la camara y comenzo a tomar fotos a todo lo que encontraba, como era una camara digital reflex, las fotos que no enfocaba bien, cuando los animales se movian salian borrosas, se sentaron en una banca junto a un elefante, para revisar las fotos_

-la jirafa salio borrosa..._agacho la cabeza triste_

-en las camaras reflex es distinto a una camara normal, tienes que mover este boton y ajustar la velocidad de obturacion, yo te recomiendo una de 1/2000, ya que estos animales estan en constante movimiento y abrir el diafragma, que esta en este boton que dice "f" ya que entra mucha luz y programas a disparo en rafaga

-...woou,... de verdad, que sabe mucho de esto, ¡¿me enseña?!

-ya te estoy enseñando_le sonrio de lado_ahora trata de nuevo

-si_con los consejos de Levi, la foto que tomo salio mucho mejor, y asi fue mejorando, poco a poco ya sabia como usarla_¡mire, ya salio!

-bien, nosotros tambien tenemos que salir, ya es tarde

-pero...ouh...esta bien...¿le puedo tomar una ultima foto al oso polar?

-solo una y ya

_ambos caminaron de regreso hasta donde estaba el oso, pero Levi comprendio algo, ese niño no seria pequeño para siempre, tendria que crecer, lo asusto un poco esa idea, ¿seria el mismo niño agradable y dulce?...¿viviria el tiempo suficiente para verlo crecer?, Eren lo solto de la mano y corrio hasta donde estaba el oso, tomo su camara y comenzo a preparar el lente de la camara_

-el oso no esta...

-debio de bajar a nadar, lo puedes ver por debajo

-oh si ya regreso, pero ahi esta oscuro, tengo que usar el flash

-si lo usas no abras mucho el diafragma, o saldra la foto en blanco

-esta bien_corrio a unas escaleras que daban hacia como un tunel, totalmente oscuro, ahi el oso polar estaba nadando_woou,

-...(Eren,...de muchas maneras, no quiero que seas mayor, tengo miedo de eso, pero si no te dejo crecer, no siempre voy a estar a tu lado, y es ahi, donde no sabras como defenderte, y quiza no este ahi, para dar mi vida por ti, pero se que en lo que te conviertas, seras un hombre de bien, me encargare de eso)...

_Eren preparo la camara pero para sorpresa de Levi el niño apunto la lente hacia el y le tomo una foto, lo delato el flash que uso_

-jajajaja Levi-sama salio bien

-¡borra eso!

-lo siento, ya le di guardar jejejeje, le prometo que nadie mas la vera, jajaja,

-pff, _se dio la vuelta enojado,_si no te apuras me ire sin ti

-si, solo una mas, _volvio a preparar su camara y ...se detuvo un momento_(yo,...¿que sera de mi cuando crezca?...la verdad, me da miedo crecer, mi vida cambio en un segundo, pero, ahora que lo pienso no es tan malo, aun sigo vivo y a cambio, tengo una nueva familia una muy loca familia, jejeje pero nadie es perfecto,...le prometo Levi-sama que me convertire, en el mejor fotografo del mundo, pero ahora, debo comenzar por esto)_el flash de su camara ilumino todo a su alrededor_

**_12 años despues_**

_el mismo flash ilumino el lugar y Eren ya de 23 años, estaba contemplando a un oso polar,pero esta vez era uno mas pequeño_

-uff, seria genial que salieras de ahi y te tomara una en tu habitad, pero, creo que en lo que eso pasa, voy a visitar a los elefantes,

-¡Eren-sensei!

-¿ah?_volteo a ver quien le hablaba y resulto ser una empleada del zoologico ya que tenia el uniforme de este_¿que sucede?

-este, nos manda decir el jefe, que ¿que no tiene problemas para tomar las fotografias?, si quiere, pues, le podemos facilitar su trabajo

-¿en serio?, eso me agrada, pero, no creo que a su jefe le guste mi idea jajaja

-usted digame y se lo comunicare

-bueno, la verdad , es que para su catalogo, necesito una foto entera de los felinos grandes, pero aunque sea unos de los mejores fotografos del pais y haga acercamientos, no me es posible hacerle ese trabajo que me pide, sin que la jaula este enfrente de la foto

-oh ya veo, le comunicare,

-bueno en lo que me tiene una respuesta, ire a ver a los elefantes, a esta hora es cuando salen a comer y es la foto ideal, nos vemos

-si, gracias, le dire

_Eren camino hasta donde estaba el elefante , se preparo y saco todo un equipo profesional para tomar fotografias, se preparo, e hizo su trabajo, en eso zono su celular_

-diga...

_del otro lado del telefono,era Hanji que le hablaba desde su casa_

-¡Eren cariño, tu papá, quiere saber si vas a venir a comer hoy!

-hola, jajaja, pues, solo termino de hacer unas fotos para el zoologico y voy para alla

-ouh, que te vaya bien, adoras ese zoologico apestoso, pero bueno, esta de mas decirle eso a, ¡Eren Smith! , ¡el mejor fotografo del país! yaaaiiiiiiii y pronto del mundo , como no

-jajajaja, no exageremos, ademas, aunque sea asi, me gustan los trabajo sencillos, no aspiro por ahora a algo grande, aun no termino mi carrera

-bueno, es un decir, apurate y ven a casa

-si, adios,...¿apurarme? jamas, la fotografia es paciencia y capturar el momento idóneo,_en lo que volvio a mirar a través del lente, noto que el elefante se paro en dos patas para alcanzar las hojas de un arbol_ jeje como ahora.

_ya era tarde y Eren llego a esa casa en dode habia vivido por mas de 7 años, a los 19 decidio que era tiempo de independizarse, ademas de que el caso de asesinato de su familia, fue archivado en tantos otros, que nunca fueron resueltos, asi que eso ya no le preocupaba, supuso que los criminales que lo buscaban, ya le habian perdido el rastro, al igual que el habia perdido el de su hermana, estaciono y toco el timbre, lo recibio una persona que el adoraba_

-¡Eren! ¿como estas?_Petra lo recibio con un abrazo_mirate, cada vez mas apuesto

-jajaja, hola Petra, ¿puedo pasar?

-ay claro, estas en tu casa, aunque ya no vivas aqui, _dio un suspiro enorme_ hace mucho que deje de angustiarme, ya se que estas mejor y ahora, trabajas para un importante periodico

-es temporal , en lo que termino de ordenar mis papeles para irme al extranjero

-si lo se, _agacho un poco la cabeza, estaba triste_te iras al extranjero para tomar fotografias de paisajes y naturaleza y bla bla bla

-jajaja, ¿no te da gusto?

-bueno si me da, pero.. a la vez... no me gusta la idea de dejar de verte, pero bueno, eso ya no me corresponde a mi, ya eres un adulto responsable y

-¡Erencito! _esa voz Eren la conocia muy bien, Hanji corrio a sus brazos y termino tirandolo de espaldas_yohohoho ¿como estas?

-..a-dolo-rido...argh, pero contento de verla, ¿no esta mi papá?

-nop, aun esta en la estacion de policia, pero no tarda en llegar

-y ¿Levi?

-el esta en su habitacion Eren, ¿quieres que lo llame?

-¿eh?, no , gracias ire a saludarlo yo,

_Eren subio las escaleras, y mientras las subia, recordo el dia que se fue de esa casa, todos lo despidieron deseándole, mucha suerte, menos una persona, que ni siquiera le dijo adios, penso que su partida, era falta de agradecimiento, pero lo que no sabia, es que en realidad, queria volver, siendo un hombre exitoso, lo estaba logrando, hacia años que limaron asperesas, esa persona y el_

-hmp, bueno, ¿que hace a esta hora?, tiene la luz apagada_llego a la puerta, y sin tocar entro_ya llegue,

-largate_Levi estaba recostado en su cama, dandole la espalda a Eren_

-eso quisiera, pero no lo hare, ambos sabemos que no le gusta que me vaya_Eren camina con la luz apagada, hacia la cama de Levi, solo la luna iluminaba el lugar_

-eres un arrogante, tantos años y aun no se te quita, si te acercas lo que recibiras de mi parte sera una patada

-la luz apagada, solitario, con luz de noche, ¿ahora es un vampiro?

-hmp, idiota

-Levi, usted y yo sabemos que esas palabras tan duras que me dice_se acerco al fin a la cama y se dejo caer suavemente, encima de Levi_son solo una mascara, ¿no me extraño?

_**Nota de la autora: vamos a ponerle musica de fondo a esto ;w; busquen en youtube 【Lizz】Omake Pfadlib【Attack on Titan】 y sigamos leyendo**_

-ni un poco,

-¿seguro?

-dejate de idioteces, ¿para que extrañarte?...no serviria de nada, de aqui en adelante

-si lo dice porque ire al extranjero, muchas veces,...le dije que podia venir conmigo... pero usted, ha rechazado mi oferta,_se dejo caer a un lado de la cama y esta vez el le daba la espalda a Levi_siendo sincero, tiene razon en algo, de nada va a servir, si me extraña o no, si no lo siento a mi lado,... ya no soy ese niño ingenuo, que cometio un error y ahora, paga las consecuencias,_se estaba levantando de la cama_ se que soportara que yo no este, porque, el dia que me fui, vi que no le impor-

-¡callate!...

_Levi sin pensarlo dos veces estaba encima de Eren, fue tan rapido su movimiento que ni Eren supo como estaba en esa situacion, no podia ver el rostro de Levi, ya que su cabello cubria sus ojos, mas sin embargo la mueca que tenia, era de rabia_

-¡¿tu que sabes que senti?! ¡si tu no hubieras llegado a mi vida, si no hubieras cometido esa estupidez!...ahora yo...yo...no me sentiria tan solo... tan infeliz, tan...miserable al recordar todos los dias lo que...lo que ...tch_se llevo una mano a la cara_maldita sea, ...

-sabe algo,...esta cama, a sido testigo de muchas cosas, la primera noche que estuve aqui, la primera vez, que senti sus brazos, yo no me siento miserable, al recordarlo, pago mis consecuencias, mas sin embargo, no me arrepiento, Levi, no me arrepiento, si tu si,...lo lamento no queria que ngh...

_las palabras de Eren se las tragaron los labios de Levi, fue un beso pasional, humedo, sus lenguas se juntaban entre si, entre el beso Levi tomo el rostro de Eren con ambas manos, lo sujeto con fuerza, y el menor despacio, recorrio sus manos por la espalda, y se aferro a ella, pero cuando el oxigeno le empezo a faltar, Eren se aparto un poco de ese beso y de Levi, el mayor hablo con la voz cortada_

-eres aun un mocoso idiota, un niño, que se cree adulto, ¿no lo entiendes? yo tampoco me arrepiento, por eso, es que sufro, te juro que, no solo esta cama es testigo de lo que tu dices, sino de todo el cariño, que te llegue a tener, a ese niño, _Levi recargo la cabeza en el hombro de Eren y escondio su cara entre el cuello del menor_ tan pequeño, tan dulce, sin ninguna perversion alguna, ese niño, que quise tanto, que prometi cuidarlo, jure que nadie te lastimaria, y tenia tambien que protegerte de mi,

-eso no es cierto, como pasaron las cosas, solo me alegra que usted, estubiera ahi, mi primer beso, mi primer caricia, tenia miedo, pero, no lo tenia, lo disfrute, y disfrute la segunda vez, y la tercera y cada vez que tenia la oportunidad de, estar asi con usted,

-no es que no me importara que te fueras, era que no queria verte partir, te iba a detener, pero, hacer eso, es quitarte algo, que no quize que te arrebataran nunca...y esa es tu libertad, pero si no estas, o decides irte, no esperes que te vaya por ti a la estacion, no esperes que te pida que no te vayas, porque no te detendre...

-...ya veo, en ese caso, solo queda una cosa por decirle, ...mañana me ire,...no se lo dije a nadie, solo mi papá y usted lo saben, de verdad, queria que buscara esa libertad conmigo pero, veo que aun esta atado aqui, a los crimenes que hace, no puedo hacer nada si usted no quiere, no lo puedo llevar conmigo, seria llevarlo a donde usted no quiere ir..._con un movimiento rudo quito a Levi de encima de el_...pero, al menos, escuchelo de mi,..._ahora el estaba encima del mayor, y le susurro al oido_todo este tiempo, desde de los 15 años, deje hacerlo cada cosa, cada beso, caricia, cada vez que lo haciamos, lo dejaba hacerlo porque, lo amo, aunque usted no a mi ...

_se levanto rapido, sin darle tiempo a Levi de responder, Levi tambien se levanto de la cama dispuesto a seguirlo, pero era tarde, Eren cerro la puerta de golpe, se apresuro para alcanzarlo pero se le adelanto, estaba descendiendo la escalera y escucho que Eren decia algo_

-y-ya me voy

-¿estas bien Eren? cariño te vez palido_Petra le toco las mejillas_¿te dijo algo malo Levi-sama? esta de mal humor desde hace semanas

-es que, me dio un mareo. es todo, a el, estaba dormido, no hable con el, solo fui a ver mi habitacion, le hablare despues a mi papá ya me voy_abrio la puerta y casi corre para salir de ahi, pero Levi lo alcanzo_

-¡Eren!

-con permiso_Eren corrio, sin importarle lo que despues hablaran en la casa, subio a su automovil y lo encendio, casi al apretar el acelerador , Levi abrio la puerta del volante y tomo a Eren de la mano_¡suelteme!

-es mentira, es mentira lo que me dices

-no es mentira, lo amo, pero tambien lo odio, porque no es capaz de darse cuenta de cuanto daño puede hacer, ya vi que solo sufre, por el niño que corrompio, no por el hombre que tiene ahora enfrente de usted, ...asi que, dejelo asi, ya no sufra, porque yo no lo hare_le arrojo la mano y acelero sin cerrar la puerta, cuando estuvo a una distancia segura, de detuvo y la cerro_

-¡Eren!..¡Eren!..._pero era tarde, el se habia ido_..no te vayas... no...

-¡Levi-sama!.._Petra llego corriendo a su lado_¿que paso?...

-...nada, solo vino a despedirse, _se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la calle_

-Levi-sama, yo se que usted y Eren, se ven con otros ojos, desde que el comenzo a crecer, le suplico que, no le haga su vida mas dificil, si lo ama, vaya por el, y si no dejelo en paz, _las lagrimas de petra rodaron por sus mejillas_se lo suplico, no es sano que ambos se aferren a algo que no podra ser, y si es posible ¨¡maldita sea vaya por el y digacelo!...¡hagase responsable de esto!... es mentira que no tuvo otra opcion, tenia a un niño de solo 15 años ¡15 años a su merced! y usted eligio poseerlo, descargar todo lo que una vez sintio, y Eren lo acepto, una y otra vez, hasta llegar a quererlo tanto...

-¿tu como sabes?

-el titulo de madre no lo llevo de adorno Levi, me lo gane a pulso, y entre el y yo no hay secretos, pero si alguien va a sufrir, prefiero que seas tu y no el ...

-...tch..._Levi camino por la calle, recordando todo lo que habia pasado_

_**Nota de la autora: desde aqui mezclare el pasado con la linea actual del fic, donde Eren le confieza a Levi que lo ama, pero para saber como pasaron las cosas entre ellos tenemos que viajar...**_

**_ 7 años atras_**

* * *

__Eren tenia 15 años, pero aun a esa edad, ya era todo un experto en el tema de la fotografia, recibio cursos por internet, asistia a clases privadas y a seminarios, se estaba volviendo muy sonado su trabajo, puesto que en una exposicion escolar, mostro la importancia de los recursos naturales en la ciudad, donde la tecnologia y la naturaleza se mezclaban, que no eran tan diferentes, y que ambas podian ayudarse para beneficio mutuo, pero aun no salia al mundo como el queria, recientemente, tenian noticias de las personas que intentaron asesinarlo, resultaba que su padre, estaba en una investigacion, donde tenia evidecia de que un sonado criminal, estaba infiltrado en la policia, y se estaba robando evidencia, Eren estaba sentado en su cama con su computadora a un lado y con un libro en sus manos__

_-puff...tengo que, averiguar por mi mismo lo que pasa, pero..¿como?, bueno, ya se me ocurrira algo..._cuando revizo su computadora noto algo, era un anuncio, en donde solicitaban pasantes, para el puesto de fotografo_...un periodico... y no es cualquiera..(es el periodico, que cubre todas las noticias policiacas...¿yo , fotografo periodistico?...tal vez asi averigue algo por mi cuenta)...pero antes...odio ser menor de edad_

__Eren espero que llegara su papá y se paro delante de el muy serio__

_-quiero trabajar ahi_

_-no,_Erwin le dio la espalda__

_-¡ay papá por favor!_

_-es una orden, no_

_-pero, tch_Eren le busca la cara para hablarle_sere un pasante, no un reportero..._

_-ya te dije que no, te conozco y de seguro meteras la nariz en donde no te llaman para investigar algo_

_-no es cierto_

__detras de Erwin sale Hanji y le dice__

_-si te conocemos y es por es que todavia no te dejamos salir a ningun lado solo jejejejeje_

_-necesito este empleo, es un periodico con prestigio, y sabes que necesito buenas referencias para la universidad, solo tienes que firmar este permiso..._le entrega una hoja__

_-ese es el mas bajo chantaje que has hecho_

_-si con eso consigo entrar ahi, bien, yo, te prometo que me cuidare y que no me metere en ningun lio, pero necesito este empleo_

_-...uff..._Erwin lo medito, miro a Eren de arriba hacia abajo y mascullo_esta bien, pero no quiero que aceptes ningun trabajo peligroso_

_-solo voy a tomar fotos, no a pelearme con paparazzis_

_-como sea, si es peligroso no quiero que te lleven para tomar fotos_

_-esta bien..(si como no)..._despues de que Erwin firmo el papel, Eren lo abrazo muy fuerte_ gracias gracias gracias. _salio corriendo de ahi muy feliz__

_-no se porque, pero siento que me voy a arrepentir de esto..._

_-solo lo dices por que Mike trabaja ahi. ¡jajajajajajaja! ¿que no era tu nemesis en la universidad?_

_-ese maldito hijo de..pff, pervertido, ¡ah!_Erwin se apresuro a seguir a Eren_¡hijo , no te he advertido del loco de Mike, ese hijo mal parido huele a la gente!_

_-jajajajajajajajajajaja_Hanji se sujeto el estomago de la risa__

__pero mientras, Eren estaba preparando su mejor ropa para la entrevista que tendria que hacer mañana, eran unos jeans modernos y una camiseta lisa de manga larga color azul marino__

_-ok, a llevo mi curriculum, mis credenciales, mi camara por si me piden trabajar de imediato y am...creo que es todo_

_-se lleva para una entrevista de trabajo, al menos una camisa y corbata_Levi entro a su cuarto y se sento en su cama_no esa mierda_

_-...lo siento jejeje, es que, nunca me han pedido tales cosas en mis entrevistas,_

_-pues claro que no, '¿quien le pediria a un mocoso de mierda como tu, ir bien vestido?_

_-jejeje, ¿usted cree?..pero ni siquiera tengo corbata ni pantalon de vestir...tengo esta camisa_se quito su camiseta y se puso la camisa de color blanco__

_-Auruo tiene pantalones de ese tipo, mides casi lo mismo que el, asi que te quedaran, y la corbarta, ven_se paro de la cama y comenzo a caminar fuera de la habitacion, Eren comenzo a seguirlo y cuando lo alcanzo noto que Levi ya tenia la corbata en la mano_si no llebas saco no hay problemas, asi ya se considera formal_le entrego la corbata_ pontela, quiero ver como te vez.._

_-ok jeje gracias, este.._Eren se quedo quieto un rato, mirando esa tira de tela color negro con detalles en lineas blancas,_...yo.._

_-no te quedes como estupido y pontela..._

_-es que no se hacer un nudo de corbata..._Eren se ruborizo, y no lo volteo a ver_ lo siento, nunca me he puesto una..._

_-...si que eres..ash olvidalo, dame aca_le arrebato la corbata y comenzo a ponersela_...agachate un poco..._

_-lo siento.._

_-¿por que creciste tanto? _estaba atando el nudo de la corbata, y sus manos roraban el cuelo de Eren__

_-fue inevitable jejeje...(las manos de Levi-san...se siente bien..¿a?! , ¡¿que estoy diciendo?!) yaay..esto yo_se aparto un poco con las mejillas rosadas y mirandolo con mucho miedo__

_-no te voy a ahorcar con ella, aunque ganas no me faltan...quedate quieto_lo jalo del nudo de la corbata y volvio a arreglarsela__

_-gracias..._

_-ya quedo ...pues si te vez bien, hasta te vez menos idiota_

_-¡ah que cruel!...yo, bueno, gracias, ...mañana se la regreso cuando termine mi entrevista..._

_-no te fijes, es un regalo, te va a dar suerte,_

_-¿en serio?..¿que , es su corbata de la suerte o algo asi?_

_-si, con ella le aprete a el cuello a un sujeto que pesaba el triple que yo y que media el doble de mi talla, lo deje sin aliento y tiezo en el suelo, fue una suerte que saliera vivo de ahi , asi que me quede con su corbata..._

_-¡no quiero esto que le pertenecio a un muerto!_

_-es broma..._

_-¡no haga bromas como esas!_

_-tch, creo que lo escandaloso se te pego de Hanji_

_-cualquiera gritaria con ese tipo de comentarios que usted hace Levi, puf..._

_-si como sea, suerte mañana_Levi salio de la habitacion dejando a Eren solo__

_-...(mi corazon, latio rapido, cuando,...no, no no , no , no ¡y no!)...no puede ser verdad,..._se dejo caer en la cama de Levi y sujeto la punta de la corbata mirandola con muchas dudas__

* * *

_en la linea de tiempo actual, Eren llego a su departamento y empezo a empacar todas sus cosas, comenzo con su ropa y de uno de los ganchos de su ropero, un pedazo de tela negro, cayo a sus pies_

-..esta es..._la recogio y resulto ser esa corbata que Levi le regalo hace tiempo_...(en ese entonces, no sabia el porque tenia nervios, cada vez que lo sentia junto a mi, porque me gustaba su aroma, porque me sentia tan bien, pero ahora, todo esto se volvio en mi contra...desde...desde...tch))_Eren se sento en el suelo y abrazo la corbata, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se sentia pesimo_eso me paso por tonto,... por idiota...si yo no..si yo no...

**_7 años atras, Eren llevaba 6 meses trabajando para el periodico "Escuadron de exploracion"_**

_-Eren, ven por favor,_Mike estaba sentado en su escritorio, y Eren al entrar noto a su mega rival, no en la fotografia, si no en el reportaje, ese era jean que llevaba 1 año antes que el ,en ese lugar,_te mande llamar a ti y a jean porque necesito a los mas rudos, y mas talentosos fotografo y reportero, de mi periodico_

_-am señor_mascullo Jean_creo que Eren no esta capacitado para este trabajo el, tiene que pedirle permiso a su papi para que tome fotos jajajajaaja_

_-mi papá solo quiere que tenga cuidado ahora Mike-san , se lo que me pedira, ir a uno de los 4 distritos de la mafia para tomar fotografias en cubierto y para cubrir un asesinato, que sucedio ahi, no le tengo miedo a fotografiar un cadaver señor, pero si tengo miedo de desobedecer una orden de mi padre, estoy conciente de mi edad, se que los 15 me impiden avanzar mas de lo que quisiera en este medio pero, hago lo mejor que puedo y que se me permite hacer_

_-ese es mi Eren , se ve que Erwin te educo muy bien, muchacho entiendo, pero, te dire algo_Mike se levanto de su asiento y empezo a olfatear a Eren__

_-¿ah? no haga eso señor..._

_-¿hueles eso Eren?, me huele a exito para ti si accedes , no solo te acendere , tambien te pagare mejor, el doble de lo que te pago ahora, necesito que vayas, necesito al mejor fotografo del lado de jean para cubrir esa noticia, tengo un permio legal para que la prensa entre, y necesito tus fotografias..._

_-...ay..._Eren tomo aire muy profundamente_esta bien lo hare (perfecto,...quiza averigue algo) pero si mi padre se entera, me hare el desentendido y lo acusare a usted y a Jean_

_-esta bien_

_-¡a mi no me meta señor Mike!_

* * *

waaaaa :D al fin supe como seguirle la historia jajaja perdon si me tarde ;w; buaaaaaaaa buaaaa pero ya quedo muchas gracias por los comentarios de

**S . K . Allen-chan:** :D yaaaaaiiiii y am no no tendremos Shota, shota o.o jejejeje, bueno en el proximo cap :D sabremos que pasara jejejeje, gracias por tu comentario senpai *w*

**Elevenright :** muchas gracias por esperar, jejeje :D y gracias por tu comentario

**Galuh:** jijijiji */u/*¨gracias jajajaja, me alegro que te gustara

bueno o.o a decir verdad, me cuesta un poquito de trabajo xDD porque antes de tener una continuacion, hago varios borradores para que todo tenga sentido y me quede con la mejor propuesta xDD que me de mi cabeza jajajaja, la otra era seguir como 2 capitulos mas de Eren de niño , pero decidi :D mejor mezclar pasado con linea actual de la historia para que de una vez *-* empezemos el Romance Time jejeje saludos y bye bye by


End file.
